


Love is the Greatest Power on Earth

by Dreamfall07



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamfall07/pseuds/Dreamfall07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is the new English teacher at Arendelle SFGP (School for Gifted People) and Anna is one of her students. Anna is not very popular among her classmates and gets bullied at every given opportunity. She doesn’t possess any special powers and everyone wonders why she is there in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Day

They say that first days are always rough, because you are new to everything and you don't know your new colleagues and a lot of other things. But for Elsa it was just a normal non-exciting day, because she was accustomed to travel a lot to other schools and different places all over the world.

If it got boring, she would just search for a new challenge and therefor she never stayed long at one place.

Currently she was single, so no one bothered her to stay or tried to prescribe how she should live her life. Elsa possessed an enormous wisdom about different subjects, so it was every time very easy to find a job as a teacher. Whether they needed someone for math's or physics or any other class didn't matter. Now it was just a normal English lesson.

At every school she surpassed the expectations within a few days. Some just saw a replacement for a few months and didn't expect much or the class she was supposed to teach was one of the hardest one to teach and no other teacher wanted to teach them. But every school she has left so far was really sorry to let her go because she is a very brilliant teacher.

The new school was for Elsa especially interesting because it was a school for gifted people. No, not the intelligent ordinary ones. These people possessed special powers. She herself possessed the power to let everything freeze at will. She could create statues out of ice or let it snow in summer.

This was one reason because she was named the Ice Queen. Of course when she taught at normal schools the students named her this because of her cold and distant behavior. But here, here she could freely use her powers. It would be quite an interesting opportunity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So now here she was, trying to find the headmistress office to get the schedule for her upcoming English lessons.

_Okay, let's see. It should be somewhere on this floor._ She thought while remembering her telephone conversation with the headmistress a few days ago.

A few minutes passed and Elsa was right in front of the dark brown wooden door with the golden sign "Headmistress office" written on it. She politely knocked and waited for a response. Soon after the headmistress opened the door and smiled at Elsa.

"Hello Ms. Snow."

"Good morning Ms. Arendelle"

"Please come in and have a seat. Do you want something to drink? Coffee or tea?"

"No, thank you. I just wanted to talk to you about the details and then start working as soon as possible."

"Okay, that's the spirit we need." The headmistress smiled and then sorted a few documents on her desk. But she handed Elsa only one piece of paper. "Here you go."

"Pardon, but . . . ." She was at a loss for words. _This can't be right. There have to be a lot more important documents. Especially because this is a kind of different school._

"You wonder why I only handed you your schedule and nothing else?"

"Yes, actually I'm a little bit surprised. Normally I would get different kinds of lists and formal documents. And I am a bit confused because this school is different than others. I thought there would be a lot of rules to follow."

"You know we actually believe, that all these documents are not necessary for teaching. Personally I think that all the teachers I employ are very well behaved and know how to handle the students or problems suddenly showing up. We are a small family and up until now we haven't needed anything formal regarding new teachers or other stuff."

"I am sorry; I didn't want to offend you by asking."

"You absolutely didn't offend me my dear. It's just that . . . I kind of hate all this bureaucracy." She smiled reassuringly. "And please just call me Gerda. Calling me by my surname makes me feel so old."

"Pleased to meet you Gerda. My name is Elsa."

"What a nice name."

"Thank you." Elsa didn't quite feel comfortable calling the headmistress by her first name, but she didn't want to start on the wrong foot right on her first day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a little bit of small talk Elsa was free to go. Her first lesson would start in one hour that left her enough time to roam the school grounds and classes for a few minutes. She enjoyed walking around a new territory and observing a whole different kind of people.

As Gerda mentioned the school was not very big. Approximately 50 or less students lived here. But, that was no surprise to Elsa, because not very much people did have these special powers or they lived in secrecy and denied their powers.

After half an hour of wandering around the school ground she spotted a bench under a huge tree, standing alone in the middle of a small garden. This place was behind the school and a little bit hidden by the swimming hall.

_What a nice place._ Elsa thought as she approached the wooden bench.

She sat down and closed her eyes for a few minutes. The sun felt warm and the steady wind cooled pleasantly her skin.

These moments were rare and she cherished them very much. She could be just Elsa in these moments. Nothing more, nothing less.

Elsa opened her shining blue eyes after a few minutes and decided it was time to teach her first English lesson. Fortunately she walked by her new classroom before she went outside and found this peaceful garden.

Maybe it was possible to stay here during lunch break. She would try to be the first one to be here today. The weather was nice and she didn't want to stay in the classroom the whole time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was right in front of her classroom as she heard some loud noise coming from inside. One of the voices sounded like a girl crying. Just as she wanted to open the door, the door was opened from inside and a red haired girl soon after was in her arms. She steadied them both as not to fall to the ground by the force of the girl running into her.

A few seconds later loud laughing was heard behind the red haired girl and one of the boys shouted.

"See, the dyke with no powers wants to get into our new teachers pants."

Elsa felt the girl in her arms go rigid and seconds later she could feel her whole body trembling.

She didn't know why, but right now she just wanted to protect the crying girl in her arms and make an ice statue out of this damn boy. She shot him an icy glare and then focused her attention on said girl. She hadn't moved one bit, so Elsa steadied her and asked: "Are you hurt?"

The red head slowly and cautiously lifted her head and answered silently: "No." After that her head hung low again.

"What is your name?"

She could tell, that the girl was still ashamed because of the situation and that her classmate shouted her sexual orientation out to everyone so openly.

"Don't be afraid. Tell me your name."

Elsa could see, that the girl just wanted to answer but the same boy then screamed:

"She's too stupid to answer!"

The whole class laughed and the girl pushed Elsa aside and run as fast as she could. And that was quite fast. Elsa could only watch her leave.

"ENOUGH!" She screamed and turned around to face her class.

During her movement her right hand shot ice daggers which grew bigger as they hit the ground.

The students were immediately silent and nobody dared to move.

"Every one of you will stay here and you will learn alone. Otherwise I will freeze the door and won't let you out for a week! Did I make myself clear?!"

They nodded in unison and Elsa left the classroom to search for the poor red head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She turned left and ran through the corridor until she was at the end and opened the back door. She recognized the door as the one she entered before. It led to the back of the school and into the beautiful garden.

She rounded the corner of the swimming hall and there on the bench was the girl she was searching for. She sat on the wooden bench almost like Elsa did a few hours ago. Her eyes were closed and she looked exhausted but somehow peaceful.

Elsa approached the lone girl slowly and carefully. She didn't want her to run off again like a few minutes ago.

"Hi there." Elsa said softly.

The red head spun around and Elsa could sense the nervousness. Also the cautious look didn't ease Elsa's worries that the girl wouldn't run off any minute now.

Elsa stood now in front of the girl and asked: "May I?"

She only got a nod in response. So Elsa sat down and pondered what to do or to say next.

"You still owe me your name."

The girl lifted her head and looked at Elsa confused.

"My name is Elsa. Elsa Snow." She smiled and waited patiently.

Instead of a name, she got a very strange response.

"You have ice powers." It was a statement, not a question.

Elsa was so surprised to hear this velvet voice that she just nodded.

"Please go. You don't want anybody to see you here . . . with me. I don't want to ruin your reputation on your first day."

To say Elsa was stunned was an underestimation. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She tried again.

"Why do you say that?"

"You heard my classmates. I have no powers and I am a a . . ." Tears started streaming down her face again.

The teacher couldn't resist using her powers, so she froze one tear on the girl's cheek and blew it away.

The girl got a red face in an instant and wanted to leave, but Elsa held her by the wrist and then took her into her arms. Just holding her. Sensing that this was the right time to hug her.

_She is alone, just like me. Somehow it hurts to see her suffer all alone._

"Anna . . ."

"What did you say?" Elsa asked.

"My name is Anna Price."

Elsa smiled and leaned back to look into Anna's beautiful blue orbs.

"It's a nice name."

Anna smiled for the first time and a small blush adorned her cheek.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks for your help and I am sorry to be such a bother on your first day."

Elsa still didn't know what possessed her to follow Anna after she ran away, but she was glad, that she did it.

"Everything's okay. You don't have to apologize. Your classmates are at fault. Even if you don't have powers and are a lesbian it is not right to treat you like trash."

"I am used to it. So . . . don't worry. I'll be fine."

"This happens often in class?"

"On a daily basis you could say."

"And what do your parents say?"

"I'm an orphan, so . . . ."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I . . ."

"It's okay. They died years ago. Since then the headmistress took me in."

"And she didn't do anything to help you?"

"She doesn't know and I want it to be that way . . . please Ms. Snow."

"Elsa. . . please, call me Elsa. Ms. Snow makes me feel hundred years old."

Anna smiled and nodded. This was the first time that another person except Gerda treated her like a human being, not an unworthy piece of shit. This was refreshing, it was nice to talk to Elsa and Anna felt, that she didn't need to be on guard around the young teacher.

"Maybe . . . we should get back to class?" Elsa asked carefully.

"If you don't mind, I would like to stay at my room till the end of classes. I don't feel well and I don't want to cause any more troubles."

The pleading look Anna sent Elsa was heart wrenching and she absolutely couldn't refuse this request.

"Okay, take your time. I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, ma'am." Anna bowed and excused herself.

Elsa sat there a few moments longer and thought about their conversation. Anna was a nice person to be around and she couldn't understand why her classmates treated her so poorly.

The bell rang and signaled her very first English lesson was over.

_Maybe tomorrow I will get to teach my new class. Sigh. . ._

Elsa walked back to her classroom where all her students silently learned by themselves, waiting for Elsa to release them.

"You are all free to go to your next class. See you tomorrow."

They left the room and nobody dared to make a comment about Anna or the first lesson with their new English teacher.

_Maybe this is a first step into the right direction._


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa passed the school gates shortly after 07.30 hours. She wanted to be a little bit earlier today to prepare for her class at 08.00 hrs. Hopefully the second day would be better than her first one.

She walked through the almost empty halls and just wanted to enter her classroom as a male voice stopped her.

"Good morning, Miss Snow right?"

She turned around and was face to face with a handsome brown haired man she hadn't seen before in this school. Okay, it was her second day, but still. He tried to look charming but failed miserably.

"Good morning, yes, right. . . and you are?"

"Oh, I am sorry. My name is Hans Isle. Nice to meet you." He bowed and put a charming smile on that Elsa didn't interest in the slightest.

"Nice meeting you too." She responded politely.

"Do you want to eat today in the cafeteria?"

He was very forward. But the young English teacher had other plans for lunch break.

"No, I am very sorry, but I have already an appointment. Maybe next time." _Maybe never, but I can't really say that._

"Okay then, have nice second day and hopefully the powerless nerd won't disturb your class again."

He smiled and wanted to take his leave, but Elsa stopped him.

"What did you call one of my students just now?" She shot him an icy glare.

He didn't answer her question, instead he said: "Don't waste your time on such a nutcase. She is not worth the time. See you around." Hans just left her standing at the door.

Elsa was furious. How could this be possible? Even the teachers treated Anna like she was a nuisance.

_Poor girl . . . sigh._

She didn't have time to think about Hans any longer, so she went into her classroom and prepared for her first English lesson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon the students entered the classroom. Only one person was missing. It was Anna _. Where is she?_

"Does somebody know where . . . .?"

Just then Anna stormed into the room. She was wet and dirty. Suddenly she slipped on the floor, falling face first onto the ground.

The whole class started laughing and some of them wanted to take pictures, but Elsa was fast enough and put an ice wall up to protect Anna before more damage would be done to the poor girl.

"Anna. . . ?" Elsa wanted to help her get up, but Anna just slapped her hand away and struggled to stand up by herself.

"I don't need your help!" She shot an angry glare at the young teacher and then walked to her desk, sitting down and bowing her head in shame.

Elsa could see the tears that still fell down Anna's face, but she just dissipated the ice wall and started her lesson. Her eyes wandering to the red head a few times during class.

Two hours later the class was over and the students left the room one after the other, until only one student was left. She always left the room at last because she was afraid what might happen if she left together with her classmates.

Anna was almost at the door as a soft voice stopped her: "Anna. . ."

She didn't dare to turn around, afraid to see the compassion in the blond woman's face.

"Please, don't try to help me. . . It's . . .it's not worth the time and the bullying will only get worse. So please . . ." Anna turned around and now Elsa could clearly see her tear-stained face and the pleading look.

"But. . . "

The red haired girl left without saying another word. Elsa was standing at her desk, trying to understand what just happened.

Was it right to stop helping Anna? Was it better to follow her plea?

She didn't know what to do.

Getting her stuff in her bag she left the classroom and went to the teacher's room. A hot tea and a small break might clear her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The teacher's room was small, but comfortable. Just a blue couch in the corner, a table and enough chairs, so that everybody had a place to sit and relax.

Elsa was relieved, that she was the only teacher in the room at the moment. She needed a few minutes for herself to think about the problem with one of her students. _Anna, what should I do? Talking to the headmistress might help or getting it worse than it already was. Sigh. . . ._

She drank her green tea and tried to clear her head. She wanted to prepare for her next lessons, but every time she tried a picture of Anna showed up before her eyes. Especially today's event was sad. Who would do such things to the poor girl? That wasn't a small prank any longer. That was far worse.

Suddenly a loud commotion was heard outside the room and Elsa stormed out because she recognized the scream immediately.

_Anna!_

There she saw Anna pushed up against the wall and a girl with claw like hands held her in place. This was a serious situation, not just a little bit fun between students. Elsa could see the fear in Anna's eyes.

_Why is nobody helping her?_

She looked around and saw Hans standing behind the students, watching the scene with huge interest, but not interfering to help Anna.

_This stupid . . . gah . . .all men are useless._

The girl in front of Anna spoke in such an angry voice, that Elsa wondered what Anna had done to provoke such a reaction.

"Never ever look in my direction again, you dyke! You won't ever get into my pants! Was that clear enough?"

She shoved Anna roughly once again so that her head collided with the wall.

_What? Anna was just looking?_ Elsa was so surprised, that her reaction was almost too late, but she stopped the claws right before they could reach Anna's face. She had put up a small ice barricade.

"What the . . .Who. . .?!" The angry girl looked around and her eyes focused on Elsa.

"Tch . . .next time she won't be here to save your sorry ass!" She let go of Anna and walked away.

Anna sank on the floor, not able to support herself any longer.

Elsa could hear some students say: "Just when it was getting good."

A few seconds later the hall was empty again. Even Hans left and didn't bother to look if Anna needed help or anything.

"Anna . . ." Elsa approached the girl carefully and kneeled down beside her.

"Are you hurt?" She got no response.

"Anna, please talk to me." She wanted to put a hand on Anna's arm just as the girl's head shot up.

"I asked you to stop helping me. I wanted you to leave me the hell alone. Now it's getting worse. Now they play pranks and use their powers to embarrass me at every given opportunity, not just some times. It is far worse than ever before. Thanks to YOU!"

Anna was furious. She knew that Elsa wanted to help her, but the other students noticed this as well and the bullying got worse with each passing hour.

"Anna, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to . . . to . . .sigh . . ."

"From now on, just pretend that nothing happens. That it doesn't matter. Behave like all the other teachers. It's just Anna, the powerless dyke. Let me be. . . I can't . . .I . . ." Tears started to flow freely. It was too much.

Elsa's heart almost broke at this sight. Anna was maybe only a few years younger than herself and she had to endure such pain because of some stupid students and teachers just because she was different. But to Elsa it didn't matter that Anna possessed no power. She knew that the red head was kind and caring. She saw a glimpse of that girl every time she got a close look into her ocean colored eyes which Elsa loved to gaze at.

_Elsa, what are you thinking? She is your student._

Unable to voice words of comfort Elsa used her ice powers to do the same magic.

She concentrated and formed a small ice heart in her hands. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see, that Anna observed her closely.

She held her hand out to Anna, so that she could see the frozen heart.

"I'm not very good with words, but I will try." Elsa smiled and continued.

"This small heart is just like you. You have to treat it with care and be patient. If you make the wrong move it will break."

She sighed.

"I know, I made probably the wrong move in your opinion, but I don't regret my decision. I would do it over and over again."

She placed the small heart in Anna's hands.

"It's precious, just like you."

Anna blushed deeply, but looked Elsa directly in the eyes.

"Thank you. . . .Elsa." Anna smiled one of her real smiles.

Elsa really liked the sound of her name being said by Anna.

"You are very welcome. Don't forget I am here if you need someone to talk to."

Anna nodded and with Elsa's help she stood up, dusted herself off and left, but not without looking back at Elsa one last time.

Elsa smiled and also left the scenery.

She didn't know why, but she wanted to find a way to save Anna. It was not right to keep silent and let all the others pick on Anna.

First of all she needed to talk to the headmistress. Maybe she would be able to end this treatment.

Elsa knew that the headmistress was at her office right now, so she decided to pay her a visit.


	3. Chapter 3

*knock knock*

"Please come in."

Elsa entered the headmistress office.

"Hi Elsa, what brings you here?"

"Hi Gerda, I don't know how to approach the subject but. . . it's very urgent."

"Please have a seat and tell me what's bothering you."

"Thank you."

Elsa collected her thoughts, sat down and told the headmistress about the recent events. How she saved Anna and the bad treatment she had to endure the whole time.

After that they sat in silence. Gerda was unable to speak. Anna had told the truth. She didn't know about all the bullying. And here she thought everything went well. She had told Elsa, that they were a family and that they cared about each other. She was so wrong and because of her blindness Anna's life had been a living hell all this time.

"Why did Anna . . .why didn't she tell me?" Gerda whispered hoarsely.

"I don't know, but she didn't want me to tell you either."

"I'm so sorry, that she had to live like this up until now." Gerda was close to crying. "I knew that she possessed no powers, but I thought it didn't matter, because she is a good student. And only one class is about learning how to use your powers. I really thought it would be a good idea. I never . . .I . . . .oh Anna. . . ."

She put her head in her hands and cried.

Elsa sat silently on her chair and just watched her. Unable to ease her pain.

A few minutes passed until Gerda was able to calm down.

"Sorry, it was just too much. . . the poor girl. . . she lost her parents and I put her in hell afterwards. She must hate me."

"She doesn't hate you and that is one reason why she keeps silent about this whole situation."

"I have to talk to her. . . right now." Gerda wanted to call for Anna, but Elsa stopped her.

"Please don't."

"Why not? We need to help her."

"Yes, I know, but that would be the wrong way to handle the situation."

"What is your plan?"

"I will keep an eye on her and make sure she is safe."

"But she will still get bullied."

"Yes, probably, but if the students see that the headmistress is involved . . . I don't know what they will do to Anna. . ."

"I understand . . . it's not easy, but I understand."

"We will find a solution. I promise."

"Hopefully. . .sigh. . .I will stay in the background, but if anything bad happen to her, I swear . . . "

"Don't worry, I will protect Anna." Elsa's determined look eased Gerda's worries a little bit.

"One last question, Elsa."

"Yes?"

"Why do you want to help Anna? As you mentioned before all other teachers ignore her or just watch her get hurt. Why don't you?"

"You have read my personal file I assume?" Gerda nodded.

"I don't have family or friends and I discovered my rare powers at a very young age. I . . .I had to get used to the new situation very fast and alone. And . . . Anna reminds me of this lonely girl. I want her to know that she is not alone and that there are people who want to be by her side and keep her safe."

"That is very noble, but that didn't exactly tell me why."

"I . . .I . . . I can't exactly give you another explanation. It's just how I feel about the whole situation."

"Okay, we will leave it at that for the moment." She sighed. "You are excused."

Elsa nodded and left the office without saying another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already noon and Elsa was exhausted. Teaching her class today was easy, except the entrance Anna did a few hours ago. This incident was still on her mind.

In class her students had listened closely and asked questions a few times. But the events that happened afterwards have been a complete other story.

This whole situation was going out of hand and Elsa didn't have a clue how she could help Anna.

_For now I have to protect her._

Now all she wanted to do was grab something to eat and escape to the deserted place in her secret garden.

But her plans were short lived because Hans approached her from across the cafeteria.

"Hi Miss Snow."

"Hi Mr. Isle."

"So, you've changed your mind and eat lunch with me?" The hopeful glint in his was disgusting.

"No, I just wanted to grab something and be gone."

"Oh, what a surprise, I just wanted to do the same thing. Maybe we could do it together?" He smiled his charming smile, but that didn't work on Elsa one bit.

"No, thank you." She turned around and left without looking back and without grabbing something to eat.

_Shit, now I am pissed and hungry. Sigh . . ._

She knew that this wasn't very polite, but right now she could care less.

Elsa wasn't thinking, but her feet carried her directly to the beautiful garden behind the school building.

But to her surprise she wasn't alone. Someone occupied the bench and just as she wanted to go back, because she didn't feel like company, she saw red hair flowing in the wind.

_Anna._ Elsa smiled and approached the girl.

"Hi Anna."

Said girl jumped in surprise and knocked down the books beside her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, I am sorry. I . . .I didn't think that someone would be here. . . I will leave. . .so. . ."

"Anna, please calm down." Elsa smiled at the clumsy girl and helped getting the books together.

Both kneeled on the ground and Elsa could tell that Anna was very embarrassed. She thought it was cute, but didn't tell the poor girl what she thought about.

"Here you go."

"Thank you. I . . .I will leave you alone now. You probably don't want anyone disturbing your lunch break or probably yes, but not the powerless dyke . . .that . . . "

"Anna, please stop."

Elsa pulled Anna up and both sat down on the wooden bench.

The blond teacher felt, that something was off. _Did something happen to Anna?_ Elsa decided to ask her what exactly was wrong.

"Are you alright? Did something else happen? You act kind of weird."

Anna tried to avoid direct eye to eye contact, but Elsa stopped this nonsense, put a finger gently under Anna's chin and lifted her face slowly, so that she could look into those beautiful blue orbs.

"Anna . . .please . . ." Her voice was soft and tender.

"I . . .I saw you . . .in . . .in the cafeteria . . .together with Mr. Isle. . .and . . .I . . .I just thought, that you would have better chances to get to know him if. . .yeah, you know, if you didn't have to worry about me . . . so . . ." She bowed her head in shame.

"You know, that you can be quite stupid at times."

Anna's head shot up. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you think I want to get to know Mr. Isle?"

"Um. . .because. . .y-y-ou are . . .beautiful . . .I mean, drop-dead gorgeous. . .I . . .I . . I mean. . .I. . ."

"Thank you, Anna." Elsa smiled and a small blush adorned her cheeks.

"You are not angry?"

"Why should I be? Because you told me that you think I'm . . .how did you say. . .drop-dead gorgeous?"

Anna only nodded, too afraid to say another word.

"Anna, I know the difference between a normal compliment and flirting. So thank you for the first one."

"My classmates always think that I want to . . .to. . ."

"They can't tell the difference?"

"No and therefore I try not to talk too much."

"That's a pity. You have a beautiful voice."

Anna blushed immediately. "Thanks."

"And to get one thing crystal clear, I don't like Mr. Isle the way you think I do."

"No. . .?"

"Definitely not. I have a thing for cute little red heads." The bell rang and signaled the end of the break.

"See you soon, Anna." Elsa left Anna sitting there, dumbfounded because of her last comment.

Unbeknown to them one lone figure observed the whole situation and was not very amused to see his future girlfriend get near the school's dyke.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa stayed at school till late afternoon, because she had some paperwork to do.

She sat in the teacher's lounge and was very thankful, that nobody disturbed her. Especially this annoying Hans who tried to get into her pants at every given opportunity. After her last meeting at lunch break he hopefully got the hint that Elsa was not interested to get to know him.

She sighed. There was a headache coming on and all her concentration was would also be gone within a few minutes.

_I should go home. It's getting late._

Almost her whole paperwork was done, so she packed her stuff and headed to the exit.

_The rest can wait till tomorrow._

As Elsa walked through the entrance she saw that it was already dark outside and a cool breathe blew around the empty school grounds. It was really peaceful.

Elsa liked these rare moments when the school grounds would be empty and you could enjoy the silence.

_Students can get quite annoying at times. . .sigh . . . but not as much as some teachers though. . ._

She just wanted to start walking to the parking lot where she placed her car this morning as she saw a red and orange glimmer at her right side where the student's apartments were.

_What is . . . oh my god . . .fire?!_

The blond teacher started running automatically to the building and at the same time called for the fire brigade.

"Yes, right, a fire at the school for gifted people. Please hurry."

Elsa was in front of the building and saw, that only one apartment was on fire. It was Anna's.

_No . . ._

After first meeting the poor girl Elsa had also asked where Anna lived. At that time she didn't know the reason why, besides she just wanted to know. Thank goodness she had been curious at that time.

_Anna!_

Without thinking twice she ran into the building and upstairs until she stopped in front of Anna's door. She tried opening the door but it was locked.

_Shit!_

Elsa hammered against the locked wooden door.

"Anna, open the door!" No response. _Damn._

"ANNA!" Still no response.

_Shit, maybe she is unconscious or . . .no, no, concentrate Elsa. Stay focused._

She stepped back and used her ice powers to break down the door. Elsa shot ice daggers against the door until it splintered into thousand pieces. To her it didn't matter that she had just destroyed schools property. Finding Anna was definitely more important at the moment.

After the door was out of the way Elsa walked into the apartment.

"Anna?" Elsa called out.

"Anna? Where are you?" Elsa called out again.

The fire was everywhere. The whole apartment was on fire and the smoke was getting to Elsa faster than she thought. She coughed and her eyes started to water. She couldn't hold out much longer.

_Anna . . ._

Suddenly she heard a quiet whimpering coming from her right side.

She hurried to the door. It was also locked.

_Locked? Why is this damn door also locked?_

"Anna, are you in there?"

Her only response was some heavy coughing.

_Thank goodness she is alive._

"Anna, I will open this door, so please stay back and cover your eyes."

Elsa counted to five and then shot once again ice daggers against the door but only forming a hole in the middle as to not hurt Anna with flying wooden pieces.

After endless seconds the hole was big enough, so that she could get inside. Her breathing was labored because of the concentrated use of her power and sweat ran down her face, but she was in the bathroom and that was all that mattered.

Ignoring her disheveled appearance by now she looked around the room and spotted Anna at the opposite wall in the corner, whimpering out of fear.

"Anna." Elsa's tender voice got Anna out of her trance and she lifted her head to face Elsa.

"Elsa. . .?"

In her fear she lunged forward without thinking twice and pushed herself flush against Elsa's body. The blond teacher was surprised at first but soon she closed her arms around the red head and held her tightly.

If Anna had done that on some other occasion, her face would have carried a full blush within seconds. But right now all that mattered was that Anna was save and sound.

A loud cracking noise alerted them of their dangerous situation and Elsa looked back to see, that the only exist was now on fire and was therefore no option to save them.

_Shit, times running out. We have to find a new exit._

She looked around the bathroom and found what she was searching for. A window, big enough to get them out.

_Okay, I don't have time to explain things to Anna. We need to be fast._

"Anna, do you trust me?" Elsa looked down at Anna.

Anna was surprised and confused to hear this question at such a time, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Okay, grab my hand and don't let go."

Still not getting what Elsa wanted to do, she did as she was told.

Together they now stood and walked over to the window. Elsa opened the window and took Anna with her as she stepped on to the window sill. She wasted no time and jumped, taking Anna with her in the process.

It all happened so fast that Anna didn't have time to complain. She just closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable impact, but instead of hard and painful it was surprisingly soft.

She opened her eyes and for a moment saw only white.

_Snow?_

They had landed on some kind of snow cushion. Elsa had saved them.

_Elsa really is amazing._ Anna smiled at her thought.

Still smiling she looked to her right where Elsa should be, but Anna only saw snow. No Elsa, only snow. Her smile faltered.

She also started to get worried. Where was Elsa? Then she heard a groan and a blond head popped up under the snow.

It was Elsa.

Anna wanted to scream of happiness and hug the young teacher, but her face changed suddenly into a frightened one as she saw the snow around Elsa.

The snow around her didn't stay white long. It turned red within a few seconds. The blond teacher collapsed in Anna's arms just as the fire fighters and the ambulance arrived.

Also students gathered in front of the building and observed the whole situation closely, woken up by the sudden commotion.

Anna still held Elsa in her arms and heard them whisper.

"See, she killed our new teacher."

"What is the dyke doing here?"

"Did she set the apartment on fire?"

"Why is she holding our English teacher? Someone help her to get the dyke off."

The headmistress also arrived at the school ground and rushed over to Elsa and Anna. The police had informed Gerda about the situation and that her presence was urgently needed.

She rushed to Anna's side immediately.

"Anna, what happened?"

She was interrupted as one of the ambulance men hurriedly came up beside her.

"Miss, please step aside." One of the men said. He gathered Elsa in his arms and placed her carefully on a barrow and into the van to get her to the hospital.

Meanwhile Gerda tried to get Anna's attention.

"Anna?!" The red head tore her gaze away from the departing ambulance and looked at Gerda.

"Gerda, I am sorry . . .I . . .I don't know . . . I . . .oh my god, I killed . . .I . . . "

"Stop, she is not dead. They will take care of her. Please calm down." She placed a hand on Anna's arm to help calm her down.

Anna breathed a few times to calm her nerves and answered Gerda's questions.

"So, you were locked in your own apartment that was set on fire and Elsa saved you?"

"Yes."

Gerda looked at the melting snow and sighed. _Elsa, what did you do?_ She saw, that the snow had been thicker on Anna's side, so Elsa used the few seconds to make sure, that Anna was save no matter what happened. She obviously didn't have time to do this for herself.

In the meantime Anna talked to the police officers and after that she was free to go because she didn't have any injury.

The other students also left the scenery, because the fire was under control and the headmistress shooed them away.

Now only Anna and Gerda remained in front of the building. The fire fighters and the police officers meanwhile checked the apartment to look at the damage and see if the rest of the building was safe.

"Gerda?"

"Yes, Anna."

"Uhm . . .is it . . .you know. . .um would you please. . . I need to know if everything is fine. Please . . ."

Anna looked pleadingly at Gerda.

Gerda already knew what Anna wanted to ask, so she answered immediately.

"Of course, let's go."

Behind them in the shadows stood a lone figure, his face an angry mask. The plan had been perfect. Anna was left to die in her apartment, but how could he have known that Elsa would save her. Next time. There was always a next time. He smiled and also left the school grounds.


	5. Chapter 5

Without knowing that they have been watched the whole time Anna and Gerda sat in Gerda’s car and drove to the hospital.

It would take a little bit of time, so Gerda used this time to ask the one question that was nagging at her the whole time.

“Anna?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t know how to say it, so I just ask you right away.”

“Okay. . .”

Gerda breathed in deeply and asked: “Why were the front door and especially the bathroom door locked? I mean, did you do that on purpose to . . .to . . .you know. . .”

“NO!” Anna responded shocked. “I don’t know why the doors were locked either. I went to bed and wanted to read a little bit. I woke up to Elsa screaming my name panicky. I don’t have an explanation either.”

“Okay, I just needed to make sure. You know.” Gerda half smiled.

“It’s fine.” Anna reassured. “Hopefully the police will find the cause of the fire.”

Gerda only nodded.

The rest of the drive was silent. Anna’s only thoughts circling around Elsa’s well-being.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gerda and Anna arrived at the hospital half an hour later and Gerda asked if they knew something about Elsa Snow's condition.

They said that she was stable, but the doctors wanted her to stay in hospital for at least one night.

They also wondered why her injuries were so light even if she jumped out of a window this high. But Gerda just mentioned something about a lucky person and didn't say anything more.

Anna sat down on a nearby chair and buried her head into her hands.

"Thank goodness. I saw all the blood . . .and. . . "

Gerda sat down beside her.

"Do you think. . . that. . .that this. . ."

"No, Anna, I don't think that it's your fault. It was a terrible coincidence of several unlucky occurrences."

"But . . .if she . . .if she didn't knew me, then . . .then. . ." Anna cried again.

"She would have helped you nonetheless. She is this kind of person." Gerda interrupted.

"You know, I really like her. I . . . She didn't judge me because of my non-existing powers or my sexual orientation. It was nice to talk to her." She sighed.

"You will talk to her again soon." Gerda tried to lighten up the mood.

Anna shook her head. "No, not after this. I don't want to cause her anymore troubles."

Gerda sighed and decided it was time to tell Anna the whole truths.

She breathed in deeply and said: "Anna, she told me about your problems at school."

The red head looked shocked at Gerda's face.

"She . . .but why? I asked her not to. . . I. . .sigh . . .it doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course it does. She is also worried about you, Anna."

"Gerda, it is really nice that you want to protect me and I appreciate your concern, but your involvement only makes the situation worse. You can't give me powers or change that I like women. So please, let me handle this alone. I beg you . . ."

"Anna . . ."

"No, I can't . . .I . . . please tell Elsa thank you. I . . .I need to go. I . . ."

"Okay. . . sigh . . .I assume that you will stay at your parents old house?"

"Yes, until my apartment is fixed. I guess it's best to stay away from school for a few days."

"Take as long as you need."

"Thank you Gerda." She kissed Gerda goodbye and left the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Elsa awoke and looked around the hospital room. She remembered the jump, but what happened afterwards was a blur. She could still feel Anna's warmth surrounding her.

_Anna!_

Elsa wanted to get out of bed just when the door opened and Gerda stepped inside.

"Elsa? What are you doing?" Gerda rushed to her side.

"Anna? Is she okay?" Elsa asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Yes, yes, she is fine. Now please lay down again and rest. Your injuries won't heal if you jump around like crazy." She tried to get Elsa back in bed.

_They are just scratches . . .sigh. . ._ Elsa thought.

Nonetheless Elsa sat down on the hospital bed and sighed. It has been an exhausting day.

"I told Anna, that I know of her situation and she asked that we stop helping her. She said that I should tell you thank you and that . . . that she didn't want us interfering again."

"I understand." Elsa lowered her head. She felt hurt, but on the other hand she respected and understood Anna’s wish.

"Maybe it's best if we leave her be . . . only for a while. I know it is hard, but it is her wish."

"I don't know why, but . . .I just recently met her and. . ." Elsa looked at Gerda, tears in her eyes.

"I know. . ."

"Where is she now?"

"She went to her parents' house. She needs time alone to think."

Elsa nodded and kept silent.

"I will also take my leave now. It has been a long day and we all need our rest. The doctors said that you should take a few days off. So, rest well and we will see each other in a week." Gerda smiled.

"Thanks Gerda."

The headmistress nodded and left the room. Elsa was alone again. Her thoughts circling around the beautiful red head.

_Anna, why can't I stop thinking of you? I have to see her. I need to talk to her._ Elsa made up her mind.

Elsa called the doctor and demanded that she could leave right this instant. Her headache was getting worse by each passing minute, but talking to Anna was more important.

After a few minutes of debating she signed the necessary documents and left the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She called a cab and told the driver where she wanted to go. Luckily she had asked Gerda where Anna now stayed until her apartment was fixed.

_Being curious sometimes is really a life saver._ Elsa thought smiling.

They arrived at Anna's house; she paid the taxi driver and walked up to the front door.

The house or better the castle was huge and in front was a big garden with flowers Elsa hadn't seen so far. The place looked like still people lived there. It was a beautiful old building. But she wasn't here to look at all the beautiful nature or anything else. She wanted to see Anna.

Elsa breathed in and knocked at the wooden door.

Soon footsteps were heard from the inside and the door opened a little bit to reveal Anna's tear-stained face.

"Elsa?"

"Hello An. . . " She had pressed her body too hard and suddenly collapsed in front of Anna's door.

Thankfully Anna possessed good reflexes so she caught Elsa before she hit the hard floor.

She scooped Elsa up into her arms, bridal-style and carried her inside, laying her down tenderly on the couch in the living room. She looked at the peaceful sleeping beauty and her hand almost caressed the blonde's soft cheek. She stopped herself a few millimeters before really touching her.

_What are you doing, Anna? Sigh . . ._

Anna went into the kitchen to get some water. She was sure that Elsa would need it after waking up.

_Get yourself together Anna. She is your teacher and absolutely not interested in a dyke like yourself._

As she entered the living room once again, she saw Elsa moving and shortly after she opened her blue eyes.

_My head hurts._

"You should take it slow."

"Anna."

"Here, drink this. It will help." Anna suggested.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled and drank the offered glass of water in small gulps.

"I will call for a cab that'll take you home." Anna wanted to leave, but Elsa caught her wrist and stopped her.

"No, you won't. Not until we have talked about the recent events." Elsa demanded.

"Why? Why do you keep pushing so hard? I can't . . . don't you see that it's hurting me. . .that I. . . I . . .please. I just want to go back. I don't mind the bullying or that they constantly ignore my presence. I . . ." Anna turned her head away.

"Anna. Look at me. . . please." Elsa pulled at Anna's wrist and she sat down beside the blonde on the couch, but refused to look Elsa in the eyes.

"Sigh. . .I know how you feel . . .I. . ."

"NO, you definitely don't!" Anna once again was in front of Elsa. Her body was trembling of held up anger.

"You don't know how it feels to be left alone because you are different. You don't know . . .so stop pretending that. . . that. . . " Anna cried heavily and sank to the floor. Her legs not able to hold her up any longer.

Elsa kneeled down and took the crying woman into her arms without saying a word.

They stayed like this for a few moments until Elsa pulled back, put a hand under Anna's chin and lifted her face in the process.

"Believe me; I know exactly how you feel." She said softly.

Anna wanted time to stop right then and there. She gazed at Elsa's captivating blue orbs and lost track of time for a few seconds. Right now she would believe everything if Elsa whispered it just as softly as before.

_She is beautiful, like a goddess._

"Anna. . ." Her name was whispered so tenderly.

_I can't. . ._

Anna slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against the invitingly soft ones of her English teacher. It was pure bliss to Anna. She longed to feel those soft lips against her own for such a long time.

But this moment was short lived because she realized what she was doing. Anna stopped kissing Elsa and scrambled away a few feet, still sitting on the floor.

_What have I done?_

Carefully she looked at Elsa and saw the woman was still in a daze. Her eyes were closed and her breathing heavy.

_Anna kissed me._

She opened her eyes and very slowly put her index and middle finger on her lips, still feeling the light contact of Anna's velvety soft pink lips against her own.

Getting into reality she shook her head once and looked at Anna whose eyes showed fear and uncertainty.

"Elsa. . .I . . .I. . ." Anna was unable to form words, not when Elsa looked at her like . . .yeah. . .like what?

_I have to leave . . .I can't face her right now. I can't talk about this. . ._

"Anna . . ." Elsa voiced softly.

Anna stood up abruptly and left Elsa sitting on the floor.

"Please, I don't want to talk about this right now. . . You . . .you can stay here the night. . .if you still want to, I mean."

Elsa also rose now from the floor and faced Anna.

"Anna, I . . ."

"No, please just this once. I beg you. . . Don't . . . just leave me be. . ." Anna walked away without waiting for a response.

_What should I do now? This is so complicated. Anna. . ._

Elsa decided it was for the best to leave at once and try to talk to Anna in the morning. She called a cab and drove home. Her thoughts full of the last happy moment with Anna. The first kiss was beautiful and sweet. She would cherish it as long as she lived.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Anna awoke with a headache. She didn't sleep much and one of her dreams had woken her up in the middle of the night all sweaty and heavily panting.

This dream didn't stop with only a kiss. It was far more and it was fantastic, but unfortunately just a dream. Elsa would never. . . _No, Anna, don't be ridiculous. Sigh_. . . Time to get up and face the ugly world.

After changing out of her sleep wear she went downstairs to prepare a small breakfast.

She knew that Elsa had left the night before. Obviously she was relieved to be as far away as possible from Anna. And the red head didn't blame her for that thought, but it still hurt.

_Luckily she won't be at school today._ Anna thought.

Gerda told Anna to take a few days off, but she didn't want to stay at home alone and think about the kiss she had shared with Elsa. It would just remind her of the things she would never have.

_Elsa. . ._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Elsa also prepared for school, but only to give her sick certificate to Gerda and maybe to get to talk to a certain red haired girl.

Way past midnight Elsa had been awake and thought about their shared kiss. When she closed her eyes she could still feel Anna's lips and her sweet chocolate – like scent.

_I need to talk to her. This is driving me crazy._

Elsa grabbed her handbag and left her house to drive to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna was the first to arrive at school. She wanted to walk straight to her first class, but on her way she was stopped by Kristoff, one of the school's most talented students. He was also one of the meanest students in Anna's eyes. He was always the first one to bully her and he was the boy who shouted Anna's sexual orientation in the classroom on Elsa's first day.

Kristoff was one of the best students when it was about using your powers. Nobody was strong enough to beat him. At will he could change his body into one made of iron.

Right now he was blocking her way, god only knew why. It was definitely not something good.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked in an angry voice.

"To. . . to my f-first c-c-class." Anna didn't dare to lift her head.

He shoved her with force against the next wall, her books falling down in the process.

Anna winced at the impact, but didn’t utter one word.

"I don't think so, you dyke." He was dangerously close and Anna started trembling. Nobody would help her and he knew that.

"P-p-please. . ."

"Yeah, right. . .you will beg me. I will show you what a good man can do."

He grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her forcefully into the nearby classroom. It was empty right now.

She didn't struggle or scream for help. What for . . . nobody would save her. They would probably take pictures or videos and support Kristoff to get it on.

Nothing in her life had ever been so scaring.

_Elsa. . ._

The first tears started flowing down her cheeks. That got her a hard slap from Kristoff.

"Stop pretending like you don't want that. I know you want to feel a real man inside."

He shoved her against the desk and trapped her there.

With one hand he started unbuttoning his pants.

_Oh god. . .please no. . ._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blond haired English teacher also arrived at school and walked through the empty halls to get to the headmistress office. She only stopped as she heard someone whimpering, nearly crying and after that a loud slap.

The next words Elsa heard let her heart stop beating and her blood run cold.

"Stop pretending like you don't want that. I know you want to feel a real man inside."

Now she knew exactly who the other person in the classroom was.

_Anna!_

Elsa wasted no time and rushed into the classroom and stopped dead in her tracks after seeing the scene before her eyes.

Anna’s clothes were ripped; she was crying and trapped against the front desk.

The man was half on top of her with his pants down. Luckily she was just in time to stop further damage.

The man, she knew that he was called Kristoff, looked at her and obviously didn't think that Elsa would help Anna. He only said: "Sorry, do you need this classroom? I'm finished in a few minutes. You can watch if you want, I don't mind."

He grinned evilly and looked back at the frightened Anna.

This was too much for Elsa, her mind blanked and her last coherent thought was to safe Anna. No matter the consequences.

Her powers went wild. With one move of her hand she created a thick ice wall which moved Kristoff in the direction of the window, far away from Anna.

"Hey, are you crazy? What are you doing? I just wanted to have some fun with the school's dyke." He yelled.

This was the last straw for Elsa. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and with one last push she shoved Kristoff out of the window. Not caring if he died or survived the fall.

After that she sank to her knees exhausted, chanting in her head: Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel.

But it seemed like this didn't help one bit because the walls around them started to glace over with thick ice.

Anna, still in her trance, just looked at Elsa kneeling on the ground.

She was unable to move, too stunned because of Elsa's display of her powers and because she was still scared from what had almost happened moments before. She didn't know if she should be afraid of the young teacher or not.

The freezing walls also didn't ease her fears. But to her surprise it didn't feel cold.

Anna rearranged her clothes and decided to help Elsa to get a grip on herself.

"Elsa? Can you hear me?"

Anna kneeled beside the trembling blonde and rubbed her back soothingly.

This got Elsa out of her trance and she looked at Anna. Her eyes showing lots of different emotions.

Before Anna could say something Elsa pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh Anna. . . Anna. . .my Anna. . . "

Elsa tightened her hold on Anna. Afraid if she let her go that she would just disappear into thin air.

Anna hugged her back just as tightly. Relieved that she was now save in Elsa’s embrace.

"I'm okay Elsa, thanks to you. I don't know what would have happened if. . . if. . ."

The young student started crying and nuzzled her head against Elsa's neck who in returned held the red head only closer, breathing in her calming scent.

They stayed like this for a few minutes.

Anna was the first one to open her eyes again. She saw, that the ice that Elsa had unintentionally created now surrounded them completely. There was no chance, that they could leave the classroom. Everywhere was thick ice and small ice crystals were forming at every corner.

"Elsa?"

Anna tried to get the blonde teachers attention because she was getting scared by the ice getting closer and closer. What if the ice would freeze them to death? Was that even possible when Elsa controlled the ice?

"Elsa? Please. . . now it's getting cold and all the ice. . . please."

Elsa lifted her head and looked into Anna’s scared ones.

She placed a hand to Anna’s cheek and caressed it carefully with her thumb, too afraid to let her go just yet.

"Anna . . . " Elsa whispered softly.

The red head decided to take drastic measures because Elsa was still in a little bit of a haze. And this didn't help solve their situation one bit.

**SLAP**

Anna slapped Elsa to get her attention.

The young teacher held her cheek and looked at Anna with shocked eyes.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but you need to stop the ice. Please."

Elsa looked around and now that her vision was clear, she could see, that she froze almost the whole classroom. Only the part where Anna and herself were sitting was still free of ice, but how long if Anna hadn't slapped her to get her attention.

"Anna, I'm sorry, I was . . . I saw him and you and . . . my mind blanked. . . sorry, I didn't want to scare you."

She looked at Anna and saw the relief there.

She sighed and concentrated on the task at hand. Talking to Anna would have to wait till later.

Something felt off. Instead of melting the ice it only got thicker by the second. Elsa was so confused and short to a panic attack that her breathing started to get heavy.

_I can’t stop it. . .No. . ._

Suddenly she felt two warm hands caress her cheeks and a soft voice asked: "Elsa? Are you okay? You are all sweaty."

Elsa opened her eyes to look into concerned blue orbs.

"I don't know. I just wanted to stop the ice and I . . . I just can't."

"What do you mean? You can't?"

"I . . . the ice is getting thicker and I don't know why! I can't . . . I I I . . . I . . ." Elsa started to panic again.

"Elsa! Stop, we will find a way, but please calm down first okay?" Anna reasoned.

"Sigh, yeah, sorry, I was just . . . never mind. . . I . . ."

Suddenly they heard the voice of the headmistress coming from outside the classroom.

"Elsa? You in there?"

Someone must have seen the ice on the door and informed the headmistress that something was off.

"Yes, I'm here." Elsa answered relieved.

"What is going on? Why have you frozen this classroom?"

Elsa looked at Anna and answered: "That is a long story. I will tell you when we get out of here."

"We? Who is with you?"

_Damn. . ._

Elsa hesitated, but after a few seconds answered Gerda's question.

"Anna is here as well."

"Anna? Why Anna?"

"I will tell you the reason later. We have some other problems right now."

"What problems?" Gerda asked concerned.

"The ice, I can't melt it. It's only getting thicker if I try."

"But, you created it right?"

"Yes, but my powers seem a little bit off. I can't control the ice it seems."

"Okay, let me try something."

Gerda concentrated and used her fire power to melt Elsa's ice and get them out of there. But her powers were useless.

Elsa was too strong, even for Gerda. The ice didn't get a scratch.

"Elsa? It's no use. The ice doesn't melt one bit. You have to find another way to get out by yourself."

"Thanks for trying though, Gerda."

The young teacher looked at Anna who still sat beside her with a concerned look in her eyes and her body slightly trembling.

"Anna, I am so sorry for getting you in trouble."

"No. You saved me. He would've . . . he . . ."

"Ssshhh, you are safe now. Come here."

Anna almost fell into Elsa's opened arms. She snuggled close to her and nuzzled Elsa’s neck to breath in the heavenly vanilla scent.

"Elsa. . .do you think we will . . . "

"Stop, don't think such awful things. We will get out of here." Elsa reassured the young woman.

"But. . . "

Elsa stopped the protest because she cuddled Anna only closer to herself. She wanted to stay calm and collected, but it was difficult because she saw the concern in Anna's eyes.

"We won't die here! We won't!"

"But, if we can't find a way. . . "

"Anna. . . "

"No! Elsa, please listen to me. I just . . . I want to ask a favour."


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there

Here is the next chapter (number 7). Took a little bit of time, but I'm finally ready. :)

Now you will know what Anna wants to ask of Elsa.

Enjoy and don't forget to write a review!

 

And finally the poll results!

Hans will get the following powers: MIND CONTROL    

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anything you want." Elsa answered sincerely.

"You mean that? Really?" Anna replied surprised.

Elsa looked at Anna and nodded.

Anna gulped and thought why not? It might be their last special moment.

"A kiss." Anna's cheeks started burning red and she averted her gaze, too embarrassed to look at Elsa after voicing her thoughts.

"You want me to kiss you?" Elsa was speechless at first. This was one of the last things she had thought possible.

Anna leaned against Elsa and nodded her head. Too afraid to look into the blond teachers eyes.

"A kiss. . ." Elsa mumbled to herself.

Getting no other response Anna started to get worried, so she decided it might be a stupid idea to voice her wish and lifted her head to say that she was sorry, but just in this moment Elsa cleared her thoughts and seconds later captured Anna's velvety soft pink lips in an tender kiss.

Anna was so surprised that she looked wide-eyed at Elsa's face, but it didn't take long for Anna to close her eyes and reciprocate the sweet kiss Elsa was giving her.

Both were in other worlds and dreaming, so that they didn't see the ice melting and evaporating into thin air.

Even as the door opened and Gerda stepped in they didn't hear a thing.

Gerda stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the two women sitting on the ground and kissing tenderly. Her surprise didn’t last long and a happy smile formed on her face.

Elsa meanwhile pressed her right hand into Anna's neck, tenderly caressing the soft flesh she found there. Anna's reaction was a soft moan.

Before the situation could get out of hand a voice stopped them for further explorations.

"Seems like the ice is melting." Gerda said smirking.

Anna and Elsa went rigid and Elsa was the first one to move her head and look at the smiling Gerda.

"G-g-gerda. . ." She stuttered in surprise.

"The one and only. It looks like everything is okay." She said still smiling.

"Yeah. . . we . . . I mean . . . I . . . " Elsa tried to form a coherent sentence, but that was quite difficult because she still felt Anna’s warm lips against her own.

"Don't worry, Elsa. You can tell me everything in my office." Gerda said, turned around and left the room.

"You think she's angry?" Anna asked frightened.

"I don't know. Let's go and find out. What do you think?" Elsa stood up and held her hand out to Anna.

"Thanks. Yeah, let's go."

Elsa walked to the door, but was stopped by Anna.

"Elsa, I know, that you just fulfilled one of my childish wishes and that this kiss didn't mean . . ."

"Anna. . . this kiss wasn't because you asked me to as your final wish." The blonde teacher interrupted Anna’s statement.

She breathed in deeply.

"I wanted to kiss you again very badly." Elsa looked away, blushing.

"Really? I thought that. . . I mean. . . I . . ."

Elsa stopped Anna's rambling with a small tender peck to her lips.

"Let's go feisty pants. We don't want to keep Gerda waiting too long. I promise we can talk afterwards."

"Okay."

They left the classroom and walked straight to the headmistress office.

Anna was smiling the whole way, almost forgetting why they had to go to Gerda’s office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon they reached the headmistress’ office, but before one of them knocked at the door Anna faced Elsa and said: "I will tell Gerda that everything that has happened was my fault. So. . . yeah, you should be safe."

She smiled and squeezed Elsa's hand reassuringly.

"No Anna. We will tell Gerda the whole story. I don’t want you to take the whole blame. It wasn't your fault that Kristoff attacked you."

She caressed softly Anna's cheek and then knocked at the door.

"Please come in."

"Let's go Anna."

Both entered the headmistress office, closed the door and sat down in front of Gerda's desk.

"Before you start shouting or anything else please let me explain the whole situation."

Gerda held her hand up to stop Elsa from saying anything more.

"Stop. I don't want to hear the story, but I want to know one thing. Are you two in love?"

Not expecting this question or the smiling face of the headmistress both looked at her with confusion in their eyes.

"I . . . I don't . . . Why . . . uhm . . .?" Elsa was speechless.

"It was a simple question. Elsa, please answer honestly. Do you love Anna?"

Elsa looked from Gerda to Anna. Her eyes gazed deeply into the ocean blue eyes of the red head she fell in love with.

She answered without thinking.

"Yes, I love her."

Anna's eyes widened and she wasn't sure, if she had heard Elsa's answer correctly, but the smiling face of the blonde teacher told her that she had indeed heard her right.

Elsa loved her. Her greatest dream finally coming true.

Tears of happiness started flowing down Anna's face.

"I love you too."

"That was everything I wanted to know." Gerda smiled.

Anna and Elsa had almost forgotten that the headmistress was still there.

"Sorry, I . . . uhm. . . "

"Calm down. Everything is okay. I am happy for both of you. But my question had a reason. It has something to do with a rare power connection or in other words: Once in a while a rare power user falls in love and their love interest is their so called trigger."

"Trigger?" Both looked at Gerda without understanding what she meant.

"That's easy to explain. When Anna is in danger your powers Elsa will get out of control. You can train to control them, of course, but without Anna by your side the ice wouldn't have melted in the classroom. Your powers are connected to her. They can get far greater from now on than they already are."

"But how is that even possible? Does that mean Anna also possesses powers?"

"Yes and no. It only works for you. The love you feel for one another is the greatest power on earth. So you don't have to tell me anything. I know that Anna was in danger and you saved her. Otherwise your powers wouldn't have gone berserk like this without you to be able to control them."

"That is really . . . I can't find the right words to describe it."

"I know it's a lot to understand. Take your time. I can train you, if you want I mean."

"I've got one question."

"Be my guest."

"It is really okay. . . I mean . . . Anna and I . . . you know?" Elsa was still a bit surprised that Gerda approved of their relationship without any complaint.

"Yes, I'm happy that Anna finally found her soul mate." Gerda smiled reassuringly.

Anna stood up and walked over to Gerda, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Gerda."

"Anything for my little angel."

Anna kissed Gerda on the cheek and both smiled, tears shimmering in their eyes.

"And Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for caring about Anna so much."

"You are very welcome." Elsa smiled tenderly at Anna, who in return blushed bright red.

"So, now that we have talked about some details I want to know the name of the person who threatened Anna. He or she will have to leave this school immediately."

"Aunt Gerda, don't you think this is a little bit drastic? I mean, it wasn't such a great deal. He. . ."

"What did you just say?! Not a great deal? He tried to rape you Anna!" Elsa interrupted fiercely.

"What?!" Gerda was speechless. "Who wanted to rape my little girl?"

"Gerda calm down." Anna tried to calm her aunt down.

"No Anna, she has every right to be angry. It was Kristoff. I threw him out of the window. I don't know if he survived the fall. To say the truth I couldn’t care less."

"I will deal with him later. Don't worry. You only protected Anna. It doesn't matter what happened to him after the fall. I will find him and he will get his punishment.”

"Thanks Gerda."

"You are welcome my dear. Now I think you two have a lot to discuss. How about some free time? Maybe the rest of the week? And this time you both stay at home." Gerda smiled.

"But I have lessons to teach and . . . "

"Stop stop, I will find a substitute. Don't worry. Now I think it's best if you two leave the school before the students start asking questions."

"Okay, thanks again for your help." Elsa smiled and took Anna's hand in hers.

"You are welcome. Have a nice vacation and I want to hear everything when you are back." Gerda smiled and winked.

Anna blushed deeply, nodded and then followed Elsa out of the room.

"That was really strange. I was a little bit afraid to face your aunt."

"She only wants my best. At times she gets quite overprotective, but I think she really likes you. Just like me." Anna blushed, but held Elsa's gaze.

"Anna . . . "

Elsa was interrupted by an unpleasant voice she didn't want to hear today.

"Hello Miss Snow, I didn't think I would see you today." Hans approached both woman, but his smile soon vanished as he saw their joined hands.

"Hello Mr. Isle, I don't have time to talk to you right now. So please excuse us."

Without another word Elsa pulled Anna along and left the building, not giving Hans the chance to reply anything.

So they missed the grim look Hans send in Anna's direction.

"Elsa, don’t you think that this was very rude?"

"Doesn't matter. I wanted to leave as fast as possible and finally be alone with you. Gerda was right, we have a lot to talk about."

Anna didn't think that this would be possible, but she blushed once again in full force.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What will they talk about? Sorry for the cliffhanger ;)

The next update will take a little while. . . . sorry J

Please leave a review. J

See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Finally you get to know what Elsa and Anna will talk about.

They are so sweet together! J

 

Sorry for the long wait. . . I've had a lot do at work and the daily life interrupted my story writing. Now I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you'll like it!

I also noted that this chapter is the second longest chapter so far.  J

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They decided to drive to Elsa's apartment.

The drive to the apartment wasn't long, but it left enough time for Anna to think what might happen if they both were finally alone.

Did Elsa expect something to happen between them? She was getting more anxious by the minute. What if she did something wrong or Elsa thought she was too inexperienced?

As they arrived at the apartment Anna was a very nervous wreck and her eyes looked frightened in Elsa’s direction.

Elsa on the other hand felt that something was off and faced Anna.

The frightened look in Anna's eyes almost broke her heart.

"Anna, are you okay?"

"Y-y-yeah, I-i-i'm f-fine." Anna tried to smile reassuringly, but that didn't work very well.

"Anna, please look at me." Elsa asked softly.

At first Anna refused, but Elsa gently lifted her head with one finger under her chin.

"Please . . ."

Anna sighed and then looked directly at Elsa’s worried blue orbs. She then decided it would be best to be honest from the beginning. She breathed in deeply and said: "Elsa. . . this whole situation is new to me. I . . . sigh . . . I never, I. . . you are my first . . . in everything. I am afraid that . . . that I might do something wrong and that you . . . that. . ." The emotions cursing through Anna got the best of her and she started crying.

"Oh Anna."

Elsa took the crying girl gently into her arms as best as she could in the small car.

"Everything you want or don't want to do is fine with me. I won't pressure you into anything. And if you feel pressured I want you to tell me . . . please." She assured the still crying red head.

She released Anna and kissed her forehead softly.

"Thank you, Elsa. It's just. . . I feel that this is too good to be true. I mean . . . you are drop-dead gorgeous and you really really want me. It's like a dream." Anna reasoned.

"You are really cute my little Anna." Elsa smiled and leaned in to give Anna a gentle kiss on the lips. “Did this feel real?”

Anna only nodded.

“You don’t have to worry about this being a dream. It’s very real and I’m more than happy about it.” Elsa smiled genuinely at Anna.

"How about we finally go inside?" Elsa asked after a few passing seconds and caressed Anna's cheek tenderly.

"Yes, I'd like that." Anna directed a grateful smile at Elsa.

Then both women got out of the car, walked to Elsa's apartment and seconds later the door closed behind them.

"Please have a seat.” Elsa gestured to the black leather couch. “Do you want something to drink?"

"Uhm . . . I . . . "

Elsa walked over to Anna and kneeled in front of the stuttering woman.

"Please don't be afraid to ask anything you want okay?"

Anna nodded and smiled. Getting the courage to ask what she wanted right now.

"I'd like a hot chocolate if it's not too much to ask.”

"Of course not. Hot chocolate coming right away." Elsa beamed.

She kissed Anna again and left to prepare the hot chocolate.

Meanwhile Anna looked around the living room. There were no pictures of friends or family, but beautiful paintings of snowflakes and ice lakes.

The walls were painted in light blue. _Just like Elsa's eyes._ Anna thought.

The rest of the furniture was white and a few things out of glass. A huge white cupboard was at one side of the room. It almost looked like a part of a library. _So she is a bookworm_. Anna thought happily. The leather couch she was currently sitting on was in the middle of the room, a glass table with a huge plasma tv in front of it and a smaller one directly in front of the couch.

Anna let her eyes wander further through the room and saw a black wooden dining table at the other end of the room with six very comfortable looking chairs.

She felt comfortable in Elsa's apartment. She wasn't afraid any longer and Elsa's soothing words had helped a lot to calm her down.

A few minutes later Elsa returned with two steaming cups and placed them in front of the couch on the table.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Elsa." Elsa nodded and sat down beside Anna.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Anna was brave enough to ask the question she wanted to hear the answer to so badly.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Why . . . uhm . . . I . . . Why did you choose me? I mean, there are a lot of other pretty woman in school, but you. . . fell in love with me. Why?" Anna was very nervous right now.

"That's an easy question to answer. You are sweet and caring and really beautiful, even more so when you blush like this." Elsa winked.

"I always thought that nobody would look at me like you do because I don't have powers, so . . . yeah it was kinda surprise to know that you love me."

"People must have hurt you a lot because you think that you are not worth being loved when you don't have powers." Elsa summarized sadly.

Anna looked down into her lap, a lone tear trailing down her face.

"Anna. . . " It was whispered so lovingly that Anna fell automatically into Elsa's arms, hugging her tightly.

Elsa let herself fall backwards on the couch, taking Anna with her. Now Anna was on top of Elsa and the ice bearer slowly stroked Anna’s hair to calm her down.

Anna on the other hand was suddenly aware of her position and tried to lift herself of off Elsa, but the blonde refused to let her go.

"Stay please."

"Okay." Anna made herself comfortable trying not to suffocate Elsa in the process.

"I like to cuddle with you like this, Anna." Elsa admitted shyly.

"Me too. This feels really nice." Anna placed a soft kiss on Elsa's throat. Feeling bold enough to do so.

"Anna . . ." Elsa sighed softly and hugged the red head tighter. Feeling very content with the situation.

"I want to stay like this forever." Anna really liked feeling Elsa's body under her own.

 _What would it be like to feel Elsa's naked skin against my own?_ Anna wondered.

She felt the upcoming blush and the heat consuming her body at that thought.

What would Elsa think if she knew her lewd thoughts?

Elsa felt that Anna suddenly got rigid and wondered why.

_Maybe I have pushed her too far with my cuddling attack. I should ask Anna._

"Anna? Everything’s okay? Did I do something wrong?"

_Elsa is so sweet. She is always so nice to me. I should stop worrying so much._

"No, everything's perfect. It's just. . . how should I put it. . .It's a little bit embarrassing to admit." Anna looked away a heavy blush adorning her face.

"Tell me, please. I won't laugh or anything like that. Promise."

"Sigh. . . okay, but it's really . . ."

"Anna, look at me."

Anna faced Elsa who sweetly smiled at her.

"Nothing you say could make me laugh at you. Please. . . "

"I . . . I thought about. . . god is this embarrassing. I thought about. . .how it might feel if . . ." Anna audibly gulped and continued. "How it would feel if we both were . . . uhm . . . naked."

Anna's face flushed in seconds into a shining bright crimson colour.

Elsa also blushed, but not as intensely like Anna.

"You thought . . . oh wow, I didn't expect that. I . . . okay, to be honest that really makes me speechless Anna."

"I am sorry, I got kinda turned on. And you are really gorgeous and my thoughts went kind of out of control. I am very truly sorry."

"No, please don't be. It feels nice to feel so wanted, especially from the person you love."

Elsa put a hand on Anna's cheek and turned her head so that she was able to kiss Anna in the process.

Their kiss started soft, tender and slow. Until Elsa decided to let her tongue slide past Anna's lips. A fire suddenly started to burn in Anna's stomach and she returned the kiss just as eagerly.

Their tongue fight lasted a few minutes until the need to breath was too huge and they separated for much needed air.

"Elsa, that was . . ."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. And right now I'm also kind of turned on, but I don't want to do anything to scare you off. I just want you to know that I want you."

Anna was speechless because of Elsa's honest statement about her feelings.

"Thanks for telling me. I feel the same. I want you too, but . . ."

"Too soon?"

Anna only nodded and pleaded in her head that Elsa would respect her wish and not get angry.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I will wait as long as it takes for you to be ready. I told you before that I don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't feel ready for."

"Thanks Elsa." Anna kissed Elsa on the lips.

"So. . . now that we talked about us, what do you want to do next?"

"How about we watch a movie and cuddle a little bit longer?" Anna snuggled closer to Elsa and placed small kisses on her throat, getting a low moan from Elsa.

"Anna. . . "

"Sorry, was that too forward?"

"No, that felt really nice, but I . . . it's very hard to control myself if you keep your soft ministrations up like this." Elsa responded truthfully.

Anna smiled mischievously at Elsa.

"How hard exactly?"

Now she licked slowly and sensually along Elsa's throat.

"Oh god . . . Anna. . . " Elsa moaned in the process.

Anna felt fantastic to have such a power over the blonde teacher. She felt Elsa's whole body tremble and her breathing started to get erratic.

"I like the way you say my name." Anna smiled sweetly and kissed Elsa gently on the lips.

"You know that this is pure torture right?"

"Yes, but I also know that you like it."

"If you don't stop I might start switching places." Elsa grinned evilly.

"What do you . . . aaahhh. . ."

Elsa used her strengths so that Anna was now trapped under her on the couch.

"I mean exactly this." She could hear Elsa’s deep sultry voice next to her ear.

The next thing Anna felt was Elsa's soft tongue against her throat.

Anna knew that the person on top was Elsa and that her touch should feel nice and she should feel save and loved but today's events suddenly popped up in her head and instead of Elsa she saw Kristoff grinning evilly down at her.

"NO!" Anna started struggling with all her might and Elsa had difficulties to stay on top and to stop Anna from hitting her.

"Anna, Anna, calm down! It's me Elsa. Stop!"

A few seconds past and Elsa could see Anna's eyes changing from fearful to normal again.

"Elsa. . . ?"

"Yes." Elsa sat next to Anna and caressed her cheek tenderly to calm her down further.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One moment I was here with you, enjoying your touch and the next moment I saw Kristoff's face above and started to panic. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, nothing to worry about. And you don't have to apologize. You didn’t hit me on purpose, so it’s fine.”

Anna only nodded, unable to voice one word, after this embarrassing display of her fears.

“You wanna talk about it?” Elsa asked.

“Not right now if that’s okay.” Anna tiredly responded.

“Of course sweetheart.” Elsa sighed and said: “Let’s just watch the movie you’ve mentioned earlier. I think we both need time to calm down and relax from this exhausting day.”

“You are right.”

Anna decided they watch The Lion King. Elsa agreed and both cuddled on the couch, watching the movie in pleasantly silence.

They would talk later on . . .definitely, but right now they both needed a peaceful moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was chapter 8.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review before you go J

 


	9. Chapter 9

What will happen next to our young couple?

 

Will Anna still be afraid of Elsa’s touch?

 

Find out! ;)

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Elsa awoke in the middle of the night. She felt an unknown weight on her body and couldn’t move. Still sleepy she opened her eyes only to see red hair that belonged to Anna.

 

 _We must have fallen asleep while watching the movie._ She sighed.

 

Elsa tried to move without waking Anna, but the red head soon mumbled incoherent words in her sleep and started to shift, signaling that she was close to wake up.

 

“Anna? Are you awake?” Elsa asked softly.

 

“Only five minutes longer. . . please.” She snuggled closer into Elsa and sighed.

 

Elsa moved her arms around the sleeping figure and stayed like this for a few moments. She would have never thought to hold Anna in her arms like this. It felt wonderful.

 

She let her thoughts wander while enjoying the close proximity.

 

Normally people didn’t approach her or wanted to talk to her because they thought she was cold and distant, but she never felt like this person when she was next to Anna. It felt natural to talk to her and even smile when looking at Anna.

 

“I think I’ve fallen really hard.” Elsa placed a small kiss on Anna’s forehead and closed her eyes again.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Next time she woke up, Elsa was alone, covered with a dark blue blanket. Elsa sat up and slowly adjusted to the bright light shining through the windows.

 

_Did I sleep that long?_

 

She looked around the room and tried to hear a noise, but it was surprisingly silent.

 

“Anna?” No response. Elsa tried again.

 

“Anna? Where are you?”

 

_Maybe she left to buy breakfast or something like that._

 

Elsa folded the blanket and went into the bathroom to shower and to get dressed because her old clothes were a little bit wrinkled. This didn’t take too long though.

 

The apartment was still unusual quiet and no sign of Anna. Elsa started to get a tiny bit worried.

 

She decided to walk over into the kitchen where she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the figure laying on the ground.

 

“ANNA!”

 

Elsa rushed to her side and kneeled beside her, feeling her pulse and heartbeat.

 

_She’s breathing. Thank goodness._

Less worried than before Elsa gently stroked Anna’s cheek to wake her up, whispering softly her name in the process.

 

“Anna, please wake up. It’s me Elsa.”

 

Anna stirred and her eyes opened slowly. Sleepy blues eyes gazing at concerned ocean blue ones.

 

“Elsa. . . ?” Anna asked, feeling slightly disoriented.

 

“Hi sweetheart.” Elsa was relieved that obviously everything was fine.

 

“I . . .My whole body hurts.” Anna slowly sat up.

 

“That’s because you slept in the kitchen and I would really like to know why?” Elsa’s eyes showed how worried she was.

 

“I . . .” Anna avoided eye to eyes contact, too embarrassed to tell Elsa her reasons.

 

“Anna, please. . . I’ve told you before that you can tell me everything right?”

 

“Yes, but I . . .I don’t want to hurt your feelings.” Anna kept her gaze down.

 

“Do you know how worried I was when I found my girlfriend laying on the ground?”

 

“I’m sorry, but I just can’t tell you. . . .please. . . don’t force me to.” Anna looked up and her eyes where shining with unshed tears.

 

“Sigh . . .okay, I will no longer ask what has happened. . .for now.” Elsa stood and leaned against the kitchen, her back to Anna. She needed a few minutes to compose herself and not let the tears fall. It hurt that Anna obviously decided to shut Elsa out. Whatever reasons she had for this.

 

“Elsa. . .?”

 

Anna was behind Elsa and carefully laid a hand on her back. She felt the muscles tense under her touch.

 

“I’m fine.” Elsa breathed in deeply and faced Anna again.

 

“I’m really sorry; I didn’t want to scare you.”

 

“I know Anna . . .I know. Let’s not talk about it any longer.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Anna knew that something was still off, but she was too afraid to ask. Elsa had seemed quite angry that Anna didn’t want to answer her question, but how could she possibly tell Elsa, that she woke up at night afraid of the woman that held her in her arms? How do you tell someone that you see the person who almost raped you every time the love of your life wants to hold you?

 

_I can’t tell Elsa. I just can’t. I would only hurt her._

 

“What do you want to eat for breakfast?” Elsa asked to change the subject.

 

“I’d like a sandwich and hot chocolate of course.”

 

“Great, then I will prepare breakfast and you get yourself dressed.”

 

“Right away.”

 

Anna left the kitchen and Elsa stood still for a few seconds before she started to prepare breakfast.

 

_Anna. . . what is going on? Why do you shut me out?_

 

Meanwhile in the bathroom Anna leaned against the closed door and silent tears ran down her cheeks.

 

_I finally found someone who is willing to love me and I’m going to ruin it. I should tell Elsa to break up. At the beginning it will hurt, but I think she deserves someone better. Yes, I will tell her right now and then leave. It’s the best thing I can do._

 

With new resolve Anna stepped into the shower. Minutes later she was fresh and dressed again. Ready to face the blonde haired teacher.

 

Elsa was just ready with preparing breakfast as Anna walked into the kitchen again.

 

“Elsa? We need to talk.” _Tell her fast before you question your own decision._

 

“What do you want to talk about?” Elsa carried the two plates and wanted to walk over to the living room as the next words let her stop dead in her tracks, the plates in the process falling to the ground.

 

“I want to break up.” Anna closed her eyes as the plates hit the ground, bursting into thousands of pieces.

 

“I’m so sorry Elsa, but I . . .I think it’s best if we stop being in a dream world and face reality. I have to face reality. You are beautiful, gentle and when you smile the sun starts shining, but I . . .I am a grey mouse. . .nobody you should keep around. . . and before we hurt each other later on I want to break up . . . It’s better this way. . . “

 

Anna looked at Elsa, waiting for a response, but she got none. Elsa just stood there, unmoving, her head hung low.

 

“Elsa?” Anna tried carefully to get an answer.

 

The blonde teacher lifted her head and Anna’s heart broke at the sight of Elsa’s crushed facial expression. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and her cheeks were already red from crying.

 

“Did. . .did I. . . did I do s-s-something . . .wrong? Why Anna?” Elsa pleaded.

 

“No, I’m the reason. I realized that you are too special too precious to be with a powerless idiot like me.” Anna smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“That’s not funny Anna!” Elsa was getting angry.

 

“I’m sorry. . .” The smiled faded instantly.

 

“And don’t apologize the whole time.”

 

“I’m. . . .I . . .sigh. . .Elsa, please try to understand. I don’t think us being together will last forever. In no time you will see me like the rest of the world.”

 

“Do you think so little of me Anna? That really hurts.”

 

“But what if another woman with powers comes your way. . .”

 

“That’s it? You are afraid to loose me because of some stupid powers?” Elsa breathed in deeply.

“Listen Anna, I didn’t choose to be an ice bearer. It was mother nature’s little joke to give a 2 year old girl one of the rarest powers on earth. If I could I would give all my powers up, just to be with you. But I can’t. . . I can’t. . .I. . .I was born that way and I can’t change that.”

 

Elsa kneeled down and began to clean the floor and to somehow distract her thoughts from this conversation.

 

“Elsa. . .I don’t judge. . .”

 

“Of course you do! Otherwise we wouldn’t have this ridiculous argument.” Elsa interrupted Anna’s explanation.

 

“But don’t you see. . . “

 

“NO! I don’t see these stupid reasons. I love you. I’ve never in my life felt so deeply for another person.” She looked up and gazed directly into Anna’s sad blue orbs. Seconds later she once again cleaned the mess on the floor, suddenly scratching her hand at a sharp plate shard.

 

“Shit!” Elsa stood up abruptly and placed her hand under some hot water to clean the wound.

 

“Let me see.” Anna rushed over to Elsa to help her. “Does it hurt?”

 

“Not as much as your words.” Elsa’s words sliced Anna’s heart like a knife. She retracted her hand and watched as Elsa tended to her hand by herself.

 

“Would. . .would you. . .before you leave. . .would you please answer one question?” Elsa pleaded silently.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Please tell me the real reason you want to break up. If it’s my powers and you really mean it then it’s okay, but if it’s just a stupid reason for me to believe in your words I couldn’t live with it. So please. . .tell me the truth. . . I beg you. . .”

 

Anna didn’t know what to do. If she told Elsa the truth she probably wanted to help her. It would be so very easy to tell a lie and leave, but one look into Elsa’s sad and pleading eyes told Anna that she couldn’t go without telling Elsa the whole truth.

 

“I . . .sigh. . . Every time you get too close like the other day when we played around I see Kristoff’s face and I just. . .I panic. . .I know that it is you who is holding and kissing me, but I. . . I’m afraid. The other day I hit you. . .Elsa, I really hit you. How can you live with a freak like that? How?!”

 

Anna sank to the floor, her knees hitting the ground and her tears trailing down her cheeks.

 

“Oh Anna. . .” Elsa sat next to her and took the crying woman into her arms, holding her as tightly as possible to ease her pain.

 

“We will solve the problem together. I promise.” Elsa kissed Anna’s forehead softly.

 

“But Elsa. . .”

 

“No Anna, I won’t leave you and I don’t want you to go because you think it’s too much to ask. We are a couple and we will overcome this whole panic situation. I’ll help you as long as you need me.”

 

“Thanks Elsa. . .I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, my Anna.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

They are soooo sweet together. Don’t you think?

 

I almost cried at the end. J

 

Took quite a long time for this update. . . .I know. . . and the next one will probably take a lot of time too. I’m busy with work and my dogs keep my life interesting, so yeah. . .I know, you hear these excuses daily O_O   BUT, I promise there will be a next chapter!   J

 

Stay tuned!

 


	10. Chapter 10

I can’t believe that I uploaded chapter 10. Wow . . . am I an amazing writer or what? ^^

 

And I still have some ideas for this story. J

The muse was in and I thought you all deserve the next chapter!!

 

Enjoy the next chapter!

 

And, I almost forgot to thank all the people out there who took the time to write a review. A big thank you to all of you! You really make me happy. J

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Elsa and Anna still sat on the kitchen floor hugging each other. The mess next to them forgotten.

 

Anna was still a little bit afraid, but also relieved that Elsa wanted to help her and fought for their relationship. She had hurt the blonde-haired woman because of her accusations and she still wanted to be with her. Anna was really lucky to have such an understanding girlfriend.

 

On the other hand, Elsa was not angry any longer. How could she be? Anna just wanted to protect her. She was worried about Elsa and the blonde teacher was grateful of course, but she did not want to abandon Anna because they might have a little rough start in their relationship.

 

“Anna?”

 

“Mh?”

 

“What do you think about breakfast outside and a relaxing walk through the park? I think we both need a change.”

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

Elsa released Anna, but not before giving her a small peck on the lips.

 

“Then let’s go.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

They walked to the small café near Elsa’s apartment and ordered a small breakfast, consisting of a hot cup of chocolate (of course^^) and a sandwich for both with cheese.

 

“Elsa, I know you said that I should stop apologizing, but I wanted to say sorry one last time. I. . .I was . . afraid. . .I . . . I thought that. . .” Anna stopped to take a deep breath and started once again. “You are the first, except Gerda, who treats me like a human being and not a nuisance or worse. You have been nothing but nice to me. But after all this time it’s difficult to trust and not think that this is a bad joke or a dream.”

 

Elsa quietly listened to Anna’s explanation.

 

“I love you Elsa and it feels right to be by your side. So please. . .ignore my stupidity. . .I didn’t want to hurt you.” Anna sighed and looked down onto the table.

 

“Anna. . .” She just wanted to comment on Anna’s words as she heard the voice of Mr. Isle greeting her.

 

“Hi Miss Snow, nice meeting you here. I heard that you are still on vacation. Seems we have things in common. For example this café.” He smiled and winked at her, completely ignoring Anna.

 

“Mr. Isle. . . “

 

“Just call me Hans. We are colleagues after all and hopefully friends or more in the future.” He winked again.

 

“No, I think I like Mr. Isle better. Thanks. And as you can see I am not alone here. So please leave.”

 

Elsa tried to stop her temper from rising, but something about this man got her really angry. She also despised his failed attempts to flirt.

 

“That was a good joke. So, what do you want to drink? My treat, of course.” He flashed a brilliant smile.

 

“That’s not a joke, I am quite serious. And if you don’t want me to make an ice statue right here, then I suggest that you leave . . .now!” Elsa was getting angrier by the second.

 

“You can’t be serious. This is the powerless school’s dyke and you are like a goddess. So it’s absolutely not possible that you two have business with each other.” He laughed loudly.

 

Anna had observed the whole scene quietly but now she took the opportunity and ran out of the café, tears streaming down her face.

 

“Finally, I thought she would stay here the whole day.” Hans said and wanted to take the seat opposite of Elsa where Anna had sat only seconds ago.

 

“You. . . !” Elsa had never felt angrier in her life. She knew that she couldn’t risk using her powers openly, but it was rather difficult to control them right now.

 

Instead of saying anything more Elsa tried to leave, but Hans got her wrist and stopped her.

 

“You are kidding right? A really handsome man showers you with his attention and you want to follow this stupid dyke?” He looked at her quite disbelieving.

 

“Don’t call her that!” Elsa sent a frightening glare in his direction.

 

He didn’t let go of her wrist though, just looked at her as if she was crazy.

 

“Now let me go!” Elsa demanded again.

 

“And if I say no?” He smiled, sure that she would sit down again and was just playing hard to get.

 

“I will freeze your arm. Sounds good?” Elsa asked sarcastically.

 

“Big words, but you forget that we are in public, so I don’t think this is a possible option.” He smiled knowingly.

 

Elsa said nothing, but seconds later her wrist was free again. She had created small ice crystals on her wrist, leaving scratches on Hans’ hand and of course small enough so that no other customer would see them.

 

“You little. . . “

 

Elsa bowed down and whispered menacingly. “Don’t try to stop me ever again.” Then she left the café, leaving Hans alone to take care of the bill.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

_Okay, think Elsa. . .where could she possibly be?_

 

As fast as she could Elsa ran back to her apartment. Anna’s home was too far away to walk there and Elsa was sure, that she didn’t take a taxi. So that left only one option. She hoped that she was right.

 

_Please be there._

 

10 Minutes later she arrived at her apartment and indeed Anna was sitting in front of her door, her head hung on her knees and Elsa could see the slight trembling. Anna was crying yet again.

 

_Oh Anna . . ._

 

Slowly Elsa approached the crying girl and kneeled in front of her. She placed one hand on Anna’s forearm, startling her in the process.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you.” Elsa smiled softly.

 

“It’s okay. I was just. . .I . . .sigh . . .never mind. I . . . I should probably go.” Anna wanted to stand up, but Elsa held her back.

 

“Anna, please, we talked about this, not an hour ago. Don’t let us go there again. I want you by my side and I will protect you with my life if necessary. I love you and only you. It doesn’t matter that you don’t have powers. I want you and I . . . I would like . . .to . . .to . . .uhm . . .to show you . . .just how much. . .if you’ll let me.” Elsa looked away, deeply blushing.

 

“Elsa. . .” Unable to voice even one word Anna hugged Elsa tightly and kissed her gently on the lips, telling her how much she loved her in her own way.

 

The kiss got slightly out of hand. Anna was bold enough to pull Elsa further down into the kiss by putting her right hand behind Elsa’s neck. Elsa didn’t want to overwhelm Anna so her hands stayed at the red heads waist. It took a lot of self-restraint to not let her hands roam all over Anna’s delicious body.

 

They kissed what felt like hours, but after a few minutes they stopped to finally be able to breathe again. They felt wonderful and both smiled. Anna could also see a hint of lust in Elsa’s shining blue orbs.

 

“Elsa. . .” Anna wasted no time and claimed Elsa’s lips again. The blonde teacher let out a surprised moan and reciprocated the kiss immediately. She liked that Anna felt save enough to take control.

 

Anna’s hands roamed Elsa’s body, trying to feel as much as possible.

 

“A-a-anna . . .” Elsa whispered as her throat was assaulted by small butterfly kisses.

 

“We. . . oh god. . .I can’t think. . .” Elsa moaned deeply.

 

She tried to focus on getting the words together to form a coherent sentence.

 

“We need. . .Anna . . .we are still in front of the apartment.” Elsa breathed heavily.

 

This got Anna out of her trance and she backed away, her face deep red. Elsa immediately missed the small ministrations.

 

“I-I-I’m s-s-o sorry. . .I. . .” Anna blushed a deep red. By kissing Elsa she had totally forgotten that they sat outside of Elsa’s apartment and everyone who passed by could see them. Luckily nobody had stopped by.

 

“Don’t be.” Elsa smiled and took Anna’s hand to guide her inside the apartment.

 

Inside the apartment Elsa and Anna sat down on the couch. Anna’s bold behavior had completely changed to the opposite. Her cheeks were still a little bit red, but her head hung low and she avoided direct eye contact.

 

“Anna, would you please look at me.” Elsa smiled reassuringly.

 

Anna slowly lifted her head and looked at Elsa, a little bit of fear and worry showing in her blue orbs.

 

“I will be honest Anna. I’m quite turned on right now by your little ministrations, but I also told you that I would never push you into doing something you don’t want. So . . .I know that this might be a little bit embarrassing, but I want you to know how I feel about you. Okay?”

 

Anna nodded in response.

 

“I would like to kiss you again. May I?”

 

Anna nodded again and Elsa leaned in to kiss her.

 

It was one of the gentlest kisses Elsa had ever given her and in this moment Anna felt really loved and precious.

 

She carefully took Anna’s hand and placed it on her breast and leaving her hand on Anna’s, trailing slow calming circles with her thumb on Anna’s hand.

 

“Don’t be afraid, Anna. I won’t hurt you. I promise.” Elsa kissed her again, letting go of Anna’s hand in the process. She was happy that the hand stayed where it was and even began to softly caress her breast.

 

Elsa’s whole body burned with desire and screamed for release, but she knew that she had to take it slow for Anna’s sake.

 

Suddenly everything changed and Anna’s whole body trembled, but not because of desire. She was afraid, almost in panic.

 

She pushed Elsa until she was free and backed away as far as she could on the couch.

 

 _Stupid stupid stupid._ Elsa chanted in her head. She had gone too far and had touched Anna in the wrong place. She had only caressed her leg, but that probably pushed Anna over the edge and she panicked.

 

“Ssshh. . . Anna. . .it’s okay. It’s me Elsa.” She reached out to touch Anna’s hand and was relieved when the hand stayed where it was. Anna even intertwined their fingers.

 

“I’m sorry Elsa. . .It felt really good . . .I just . . .I couldn’t stop myself. . .I feel so stupid.”

 

“Don’t be so harsh to yourself. Come here.” Elsa spread her arms and hugged Anna to her chest, stroking down her back soothingly.

 

“We will work this through. Together. I promise.”

 

“But how long will it take Elsa? I can see the disappointment in your eyes. I know you want to. . .you know. . .but I. . .”

 

“Anna. . .yes, you are right. I want you. Right now I would like to ravish your body in every possible way, but I also want to satisfy you. I want to see you writhe under my touch and scream my name. I want you to feel the love I feel for you.” Elsa blushed heavily after her bold statement, but Anna needed the truth and to know her honest feelings.

 

Anna also blushed heavily, but kissed Elsa gently on the lips nonetheless.

 

“Thank you Elsa.” She hugged her tightly and Elsa moaned in the process.

 

“Did I hurt you?” Anna asked worriedly.

 

“No, just a bit sensitive is all.” Elsa’s blush intensified once again.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Sorry to disappoint you, but this was not the right moment for Elsa and Anna to make love. Anna still has her fears and it would seem strange if she was cured just like that. Don’t you think?

 

Have a nice day and please leave a review.

 

See ya! ;)

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone!

Just wanted to upload the next chapter before my three weeks’ vacation J

The weather is nice, so I doubt that I will sit in front of my computer and write another chapter so soon. So enjoy the latest update! J

 

In this part of the story Anna will have a rough school start.

There will be lot of crying, too.

Hope you will enjoy reading the chapter nevertheless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the week past rather quickly for Anna and Elsa. They enjoyed their moments together, but Anna’s problem regarding Elsa’s intimate touch was still far from solved. Elsa tried to cheer Anna up and that everything would be okay in not time, that she needed just a little bit more patience, but Anna wasn’t so sure anymore.

 _It’s been one week and I am still not able to let Elsa touch me. This is so frustrating._ Anna sighed.

She wanted badly to feel Elsa’s soft touch on her bare skin, but every time they got to the point where the touching would get more intimate Anna panicked and destroyed the mood. Elsa was understanding and sweet, but that didn’t help to clear Anna’s thoughts after all.

So she walked deep in thought through the school building. Not really knowing where she went and why until she was in front of the headmistress’ office.

_Right, Gerda wanted to see me at my first day back at school._

Anna knocked and opened the door, seeing a smiling Gerda sitting at her desk.

“Hi Anna, how was your vacation? Did anything interesting happen?” She winked at the blushing Anna.

“No, not really. It was nice though.” Anna tried to smile but failed miserably.

“Anna? What is wrong?” Gerda placed one hand on Anna’s, trying to soothe her.

“I . . .I . . .I’m such an idiot, Gerda.” Anna half cried. She needed to talk to someone except Elsa.

“Why sweety? What happened between you and Elsa?” Gerda asked worriedly, fearing the worst.

“That’s just it. Nothing. . .I . . .I just. . .Every time we get closer to . . .you know . . . I panic. . . because of the . . .” Anna looked at Gerda, pleading that she understood without Anna explaining the details.

“Yes, I know which situation you mean. This is really quite difficult.” Gerda nodded in understanding. “What does Elsa say?”

“Oh, she is so sweet and kind and . . .I . . . I know it’s hard for her too . . .and she still supports me. . .I . . .oh Gerda, what should I do?”

“I know we would have had such a conversation in the future, but I always thought it would be easier and not with this terrible background. I’m so sorry that you had to endure this situation. . .” Gerda sighed. “I really don’t know what you can do . . .” Gerda said. “I know this is not very helpful, but talking to Elsa and supporting each other is all I can advise right now.”

“Yeah, . . .thanks for trying though.” Anna smiled a little disappointed.

“You are welcome sweety.” Gerda smiled at Anna.

“I think it’s best if I go to class now.” Anna was on her way, but Gerda stopped her.

“If you need more time to. . .”

“No, no, it’s fine. School will keep me from thinking too much.” Anna smiled and walked off to her first class: English, slightly disappointed that Gerda didn’t have a solution for her major problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was already in class as Anna arrived. Before she could sit down though some of the other students threw tomatoes and eggs at the poor girls.

Anna was so startled, that she couldn’t move at first.

“This is for touching our beloved English teacher.” Some boy screamed.

“Yeah, right and this for getting us in danger with your stupid fire.” A random girl shouted.

Anna’s clothes were dirty within seconds, but she was too exhausted to fight or to evade the attacks. She just stood in the classroom and let her classmates throw things at her, trying her best not to break down and cry in front of everyone.

Suddenly one of the boys walked up to her and landed a good punch at her face that sent Anna flying to the ground. She landed with a loud thud on the hard floor, grunting in pain.

The whole class was cheering.

Meanwhile Anna held her reddened cheek with one hand, a bruise already forming there.

The boy walked up to Anna and looked angrily down at her. “This is for Kristoff. I’ve heard you are responsible that he got thrown out of school.” The boy who hit Anna was Sven, one of Kristoff’s best friends.

Just as he wanted to kick her, he was stopped by a solid ice wall shielding Anna of the attack at the last second.

“What is going on here?” A clearly pissed Elsa asked.

The boy’s head whipped around and he looked fearful into Elsa’s blazing blue eyes.

“I- I. . .just w-wanted to h-help her stand up. S-she s-slipped and. . .” He gulped.

“You know that your lie is quite obvious?” Elsa almost growled. She quickly scanned Anna’s appearance for any other injury.

“It’s not my fault!” The boy shouted. Hoping that his teacher would understand the situation. “This stupid dyke is responsible that I lost my best friend!” His eyes were burning with rage.

“That’s absolutely no reason to hurt her.” Elsa tried to reason.

“Yeah? You’ll see.” He produced two extremely sharp blades out of his wrists and sliced Elsa’s ice wall into pieces until he was face to face with the frightened Anna. The redhead tried to scramble away, but she wasn’t fast enough to evade the attack at this short distance.

“STOP!” Elsa screamed.

But Sven moved forward and swung a blade right at Anna’s head. Before the blade could collide with Anna, Elsa stopped him, freezing his arms so that he couldn’t move any longer. This time the ice was rock hard and he wouldn’t be able to get free this easily.

“Let me go!” The boy demanded harshly.

Elsa also froze his feet and then kneeled next to Anna, sure that Sven no longer was a threat to them. It didn’t matter to her that the whole class observed the scene with huge interest. One side really interested to see Anna get beaten up and the other half not sure what to do or even to think.

“You okay?” Elsa asked tenderly.

Anna looked at Elsa and Elsa’s breath hitched in her throat. _Oh Anna. . ._

Elsa had been too late to stop the boy from hurting Anna. She lifted her right hand, covering it with a thin layer of ice and placed it softly on Anna’s red cheek.

“Ouch. . .”

“I’m sorry, but it will help. I promise.” Elsa smiled despite the situation.

“Rapunzel?” Elsa asked without leaving Anna’s eyes.

“Y-yes Miss Snow.”

“Go and tell the headmistress about the situation.”

“O-of c-course, right away.” Rapunzel vanished through the door with lightning speed.

“Are you kidding?” asked the boy. “You are calling the headmistress because of a small argument between classmates?”

“You mean almost killing one of your classmates is a small argument?” Elsa’s eyes were shimmering dangerously.

“I wouldn’t have killed her. I. . . gah. . .let me go, dammit!” Sven demanded.

“Not before the headmistress is here.” Elsa faced Anna again.

“How’s your cheek?” She asked her voice full of concern.

“Getting better thanks to you.” Anna tried to smile. “Ouch. . .I think I should wait with that till later.”

“Yeah, probably.” Elsa smiled gently.

“What is going on here?” Gerda’s strong voice demanded to know.

Quickly she scanned the classroom until her eyes zoned in on Anna and Elsa sitting on the ground and Sven not far away frozen to the floor.

Elsa walked up to Gerda and explained the whole situation. Gerda’s gaze got darker and darker with each passing second.

“Thanks for filling me in. I will have a little talk with his parents and take the matter in my hands. Good you were on time Elsa to stop Anna getting hurt.”

Elsa cringed because she hadn’t been able to stop the blow to Anna’s cheek.

“So everyone, if something like this happens ever again, I will personally make sure that the rest of your life will be a living hell. Did I make myself clear?” To emphasize her words Gerda was curtly engulfed by a blue flame.

All students nodded in fear. Even Sven didn’t dare to say anything and just nodded in silent agreement.

They knew that some of the rare element users could change the colour of their elements. It changed regarding the emotions they felt at that exact moment. And a fire bearer using a blue flame meant nothing but death to everyone who was stupid enough to provoke him.

So everyone in this room now knew that the headmistress didn’t take this situation lightly.

She left the classroom together with Sven and closed the door silently behind them.

“Okay, the rest of you will stay in class and repeat the last lesson. I won’t tolerate any inadequate behavior. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am.” They answered with one voice.

Then she helped Anna get up. “Anna, let’s go, we need to get you cleaned up.”

“Yes.” Anna followed Elsa out of the classroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked silently side by side to the teachers’ private washrooms. After a few minutes Elsa opened the door and motioned for Anna to get in first. She followed suit.

The door was hardly closed as Anna collapsed into Elsa’s arms.

“Anna. . .?”

“Just. . .hold me . . .please.” How could Elsa say no to Anna’s request, so she held her tight against her own body, not caring that her clothes would also be ruined.

Suddenly the door swung open and their peaceful moment was destroyed. Hans walked through the door, but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Anna held by Elsa.

“What’s going on here? Is this dyke bothering you Elsa?” He gripped Anna’s arm and wanted to throw her out of the room, but Elsa slapped his hand away and replied.

“No, she’s definitely not bothering me and it’s Miss Snow to you!”

He was stunned and didn’t find words to reply.

“Now leave us alone. Will you?” Elsa left Anna for a short moment and pushed Hans out of the door.

“W-w-wait. . .” But Hans was already out of the room and Elsa slammed the door right into his face, freezing the door so that nobody would get in anymore.

 _Problem solved._ She thought.

She turned around, but Anna was gone. She heard some rustling, so Anna was probably undressing to get under the shower. But instead of water running she heard soft sobbing.

“Anna. . .?” No reply.

 _Okay Elsa, get it together. Maybe she’s still dressed and. . ._ She stopped her train of thoughts because before her on the ground sat a really naked Anna.

 _Oh my god . . ._ Elsa’s heartbeat increased tenfold.

She gulped and walked over to Anna, kneeling beside her.

“You shouldn’t have stopped Sven. . .” Anna whispered.

“What did you just say?” Elsa was shocked.

“I said that you shouldn’t have stopped Sven. . .I mean. . .then everything would have been better. . .and. . .”

“Better? Anna what are you talking about? I would have lost you.” Elsa tried to reason.

“Yes, but . . .you are better off without me . . .I. . .”

“No!” Elsa was getting angry.

She took Anna’s hand and placed it above her breast, right where her heart was beating like crazy.

“Do you feel that?” Anna nodded. “It beats like this every time I see you or just think about you. Without you . . .I. . .oh Anna. . .never say such things again.” Elsa pleaded.

She engulfed Anna in a warm hug, not bothered by her nakedness.

“Elsa. . .” Anna whispered softly, snuggling closer to Elsa’s body.

Anna felt something wet hit her cheek and as she looked up and into Elsa’s face she was stunned to see the young teacher crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That’s it for now.

Poor Anna. Luckily Elsa is there to help her.   J

 

See you next time.


	12. Chapter 12

So . . .now, that my vacation is over, I finally wrote another chapter! Took me long enough ^^

Be warned, that it will get a little hot between Anna and Elsa! ;)             

Hope you enjoy this one as well!

I would be delighted to receive a few reviews J   -> Did you get the hint? ^^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna felt something wet hit her cheek and as she looked up and into Elsa’s face, she was stunned to see the young teacher crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna reached out and gently wiped away Elsa’s tears.

„I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you cry.“ Anna deeply apologized.

Elsa smiled and replied: “It’s okay Anna, actually I’m also a little bit relieved. Now you know that you are the most precious person on earth to me.”

“Yes.” Anna kissed Elsa sweetly as a thank you for her lovely words.

As they slowly separated, Elsa said: “Now I think we should get you cleaned and. . .” Elsa looked down at her clothes. “Maybe I should also take a shower?”

She didn’t miss Anna’s blushing face.

“We can shower after one another. It’s okay for me.” Elsa guessed Anna’s thoughts behind her blushing.

Anna’s blush only intensified. You could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

“Anna. . .you okay?”

“Y-yes. . . I just. . .I can’t shower here?”

“Why not?” Elsa asked confused.

“Well. . .I don’t have clothes to change into after showering and I . . .I don’t want to wear these smelling clothes the whole day.” She reasoned.

“I see, that’s a problem I can solve. Go wash yourself, I will wait here.”

“Okay . . .” Confused and wondering what Elsa had planned Anna went to the showers to finally get rid of all the dirt.

In the shower she thought for the first time that Elsa had seen her naked the whole time and she didn’t panic at all, even as Elsa had touched her.

 _Maybe this is a good sign._ Anna smiled to herself.

Ten minutes later Anna was ready and she felt very refreshed and less depressed than minutes before.

“Elsa?”

“Yes?”

“I’m ready, so. . .what do you want me to do?” Anna was a tad nervous, because she didn’t know what Elsa wanted to do.

_Maybe she got some spare clothes, but what will she wear if she gives them to me?_

“Would you please come here? Is that okay? I need to see you to. . .” Elsa coughed and continued. “To properly dress you.”

“Okay.” Anna didn’t know what Elsa wanted to do and why she wanted to see her, but she trusted Elsa, so she walked up to the blonde, not trying to hide her nakedness.

Anna saw Elsa’s eyes immediately darken to a deep ocean blue. She knew that Elsa wanted her, but to see it this clearly reflected in her dark blue orbs was a completely different story.

“Anna. . .” Elsa’s voice sounded hoarse and she had difficulties to breathe, but she tried again. “You are beautiful . . .no, scratch that, you are drop-dead gorgeous.”

“Thank you.” Anna blushed a deep shade of crimson. No one had ever told her how beautiful she was.

It felt like Elsa’s brain had shut down completely. She couldn’t think of anything else except Anna. Without knowing, she stepped forward until she was right in front of Anna.

“Elsa. . .?” Anna asked curiously.

But Elsa gently pulled Anna into her arms and before Anna could say another word, she felt soft tender lips caress her own and a low moan erupted from Elsa’s throat.

It was like a switch had been toggled in Anna’s brain. The fear of getting touched was suddenly gone. She felt Elsa’s hands slide down to her bare sides, keeping the touch there feather light, driving Anna crazy.

Their kiss also intensified, Elsa being the leader in their kissing battle slowly caressed Anna’s lips with her tongue until she granted Elsa the long awaited access.

Both moaned in unison. This feeling overwhelming them.

Getting bolder by each passing second one of Anna’s hands made their way under Elsa’s blouse. She also wanted to feel Elsa’s skin under her hands and explore her skin like she wanted to do for so long.

As her hand rubbed over a sensitive spot on the blonde teacher’s back, Elsa moaned loud and broke their kiss in the process.

“Oh Anna. . .” Elsa panted.

“Elsa, I . . I can’t describe this feeling. It just feels wonderful. I’m not afraid. . .I mean . . .look, I’m in front of you, naked and right now I can only think of you.” She kissed Elsa again, this time with more vigor than before.

For a few minutes the only sounds you could hear were the moans and the rustling of clothes of the two women. They slowly caressed each other’s bodies without letting the touch get to intimate. Elsa wanted to enjoy the feeling of Anna pressed naked against her as long as possible. Therefore, she hesitated to touch Anna at any inappropriate place, such as her ample chest or her perfectly formed behind.

Anna on the other hand didn’t know what to do beyond kissing. Elsa was her first girlfriend after all. So her hands roamed softly around Elsa’s back. She also liked the quiet moans she would get out of the blonde teacher every time she passed a very sensitive spot. She wondered if there were more soft spots on Elsa.

Elsa’s heart was racing and she didn’t know how long she would be able to control herself, especially around a fully naked Anna. She wanted so desperately to push Anna against the wall and take her right here, taste every inch of her body and make her scream her name in pure ecstasy, but she also knew, that this was no option right now. They were in school in a fucking bathroom, not the romantic scenery she had in mind.

So she softly pushed Anna away at arm’s length, closed her eyes and breathed in deeply a few times to get her heartbeat under control and stop the naughty thoughts running wild in her mind.

“Elsa. . .?” Anna asked unsure. Did she do something wrong?

“Just a moment, please. . .” Elsa answered, her voice rough, laced with pure desire for the redheaded student.

Anna started to get worried. Maybe Elsa didn’t like the kissing and just needed time to tell Anna this. Anna’s brain seemed to have a bunch of ideas for Elsa to dislike her at the moment.

“Elsa, I . . .I’m sorry, if. . .” She was silenced by a finger placed softly against her lips.

“Anna. . .” Elsa didn’t say anything else, her mind started to get clouded again and she reacted on autopilot. She did what she desperately tried not to do.

She gently pushed Anna against the nearby wall and as the redhead let out a surprised yelp, because of the cold wall, she dived in and captured those pink lips she loved so much again. Her tongue darted out and Anna responded in kind, but let Elsa take the lead.

Anna could feel the blonde teacher’s body pressed flush against her own and her nipples got hard within a minute because they rubbed against Elsa’s soft blouse.

Elsa left Anna’s lips only to start kissing down her throat, nibbling on her pulse point and getting a soft moan from the redhead.

“Oh god. . .E-elsa. . .ah. . .”

This got Elsa out of her trance and she stepped back to look like a deer caught in headlights at Anna.

“A-a-anna. . .I. . .” She brushed a shaking hand through her blonde hair.

What had she done? She almost . . .oh god. She had almost taken Anna here. . .in school. . .

“Anna. .. . .I didn’t . . .I. . .” She couldn’t form one coherent sentence and just stared at the woman in front of her.

Anna knew why Elsa was so scared right now and tenderly placed her right hand on the blonde’s cheek. Elsa almost flinched when she saw Anna’s hand, but remained where she was instead.

“Elsa. . .that was. . .wow, just wow. I . . .I didn’t want you to stop. It felt wonderful and I. . .oh god, I can’t believe I am going to say it out loud, but . . .you really got me wet here. . .”

Elsa blushed deep red in response, knowing quite well that this effect was not one-sided.

“I want you to be my first and I would have let you go further. . .I. . .” Anna swallowed nervously.

“I think I need a cold shower right now.” Elsa said aloud. She couldn’t ignore the impact that Anna’s words had on her body.

“Yes, I think I will take one, too.” Anna looked at her, a knowing smile on her lips.

“N-no, n-n-not . . .I. . . didn’t. . .oh, don’t look at me like that. I. . .sigh. . .yes, I admit, that I’m quite turned on right now, but I won’t touch myself in the shower.” She averted her gaze. “So. . .stop looking so smug. . .” Elsa pouted.

“You are really cute when you blush.” Anna smiled and went to the shower cabins again.

Seconds later Elsa heard the shower get started.

After getting rid of her clothes, she also went into one cabin and for a short moment she thought about doing just that, touching herself and getting relief, but she wanted it to be Anna touching her.

 _Oh Anna. . . this is pure torture._ Elsa sighed, but seconds later she ignored the feeling and cleaned herself.

Both were ready at about the same time.

“Ready?” Elsa asked a still naked Anna.

“Yes.” Anna smiled at the blonde-haired woman. Trying to ignore the fact, that Elsa was also naked.

“Okay, close your eyes. It will feel a little bit cold at the beginning, but it’ll get warmer once I am ready.”

Anna did as she was told and waited for Elsa’s sign, that she could open her eyes again.

She felt something cold touch her skin and wander across her body. It lasted only a few seconds and then she felt warm again like Elsa had said before.

“Open your eyes, Anna.” Elsa whispered softly.

Anna opened her eyes and immediately looked at herself, because she was dressed in a white blouse with a few blue snowflakes on it and white trousers. She looked quite handsome. Moreover, the contrast between her clothes and her red hair was really beautiful.

“How. . .?”

“Magic.” Elsa said and winked at the stunned woman.

“I didn’t know that this was possible.”

“It is, but you need some years of practice. It’s quite handy at times.” Elsa said smiling. “And by the way, you look hot in that outfit.” She still admired her work.

“Thanks, Elsa.” Anna stepped close and kissed her on the lips. It was short, but very sweet nonetheless. “I really appreciate what you did.”

Elsa smiled at Anna. She wanted to stay here longer, but they had to leave at once. Lunch break should be over any minute by now and after that Elsa had one last English lesson.

“Anna?” The red head didn’t respond.

Elsa could clearly see that Anna’s eyes roamed her body and checked out her outfit as well. She also created an ice outfit, but it was a little different from Anna’s. She wore a light blue blouse, but also white trousers with some blue snowflakes on it. The outfits looked quite similar to Anna’s and Elsa wanted it just that way.

She didn’t know if Anna also saw the resemblance or if it even bothered her, because they really looked like an item right now.

“Anna?” Elsa tried again. “My eyes are up here.”

Caught off guard Anna blushed deeply and looked at Elsa.

“S-Sorry. . .I got a little bit distracted.” She said sheepishly.

“Yes, it looked like that.” Elsa laughed lightly.

“Uhm . . .maybe we should leave. . .I mean. . .I really want to stay here with you, but. . .”

“I know.” Elsa sighed. “But maybe you are free after school?” She asked hopefully.

“You mean. . .I . . .uhm . . .y-y-yeah.” Anna beamed at Elsa.

“Then it’s a date, feisty-pants.” Elsa kissed Anna one last time. “Let’s go.”

She took Anna’s hand and they walked out of the teachers’ bathroom. Anna smiled the whole way, until they had to go their separate ways.

Elsa wanted to talk to Gerda about what had happened in class and Anna walked to the cafeteria to get at least something to eat before her next class started.

Little did she know, that her other classmates wouldn’t let her be. Or rather just one person.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who do you think might that “Person” be??

Any suggestions?

I think you all know who I mean ;)

See you in the next chapter!

And . . . just one little remark. This was the second longest chapter I have written for this story so far. Am I amazing or what?? ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Hi again!

Now we will finally know who „that person“ is I’ve mentioned at the end of the last chapter!

Enjoy the new update!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She took Anna’s hand and they walked out of the teachers’ bathroom. Anna smiled the whole way, until they had to go their separate ways.

Elsa wanted to talk to Gerda about what had happened in class and Anna meanwhile walked to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

Little did she know, that her other classmates wouldn’t let her be. Or rather just one person.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa arrived at Gerda’s office and politely knocked, waiting for the headmistress to let her get in.

“Please come in.” Gerda’s voice sounded from the other side. “Oh, Elsa, it’s you. Everything okay? How’s Anna doing?”

“She is fine, don’t worry. I took care of her. Luckily her cheek won’t have a bruise; I could cool it right away.” Elsa reassured Gerda and sat down in front of her desk.

Gerda was relieved. “Thanks Elsa.”

Elsa smiled and said: “What happened to Anna’s classmate? I hope you didn’t go easy on him.” Her eyes darkened for a second upon remembering the event back in the classroom.

“No, definitely not. I called his parents and I expelled him for 2 months. Hopefully his parents will find a good therapist.” Gerda said. “Also he won’t be permitted to enter this school again without a certificate that grants he is 100% okay, physically and mentally.”

“Thanks Gerda.” Elsa sighed. “I don’t know why they all pick Anna as their victim.” Elsa shook her head sadly.

“I think it’s like she once said. She doesn’t have powers, so she is an easy target.”

“Yes, but that’s really cruel, don’t you think?”

Gerda sighed. “I know, but what can we do? I always thought this whole school was some kind of family, but I have been so blind not see Anna’s pain all this time.” She hung her head low, ashamed that she couldn’t protect Anna the way she wanted to.

“Don’t take all the blame. Anna’s sometimes very good at hiding things.”

“Yeah, I know.” Gerda took a deep breath and asked: “Elsa?”

“Yes?”

“You really love my little Anna, don’t you?”

“Yes, of course, why do you ask?” Elsa was a little bit confused by the sudden change in topic.

“I don’t want her to get hurt again and . . .please protect my little girl.” Gerda almost pleaded.

“Don’t worry, I’ll do my best to protect her. She is very precious to me too.” Elsa smiled.

“Thank you.”

“You’re. . . .”

*ring ring*

“Oh. . .sorry, I have to take this call.”

“Please go ahead.” Elsa said and wanted to leave, but one word let her stop immediately.

“What is going on? What happened to Anna?” Gerda asked almost in panic.

Elsa looked terrified at Gerda. She listened closely to the conversation and as she heard the word “cafeteria” she ran at full speed out of the office.

 _Anna. What happened now?_ Thinking the worst Elsa speed up even more.

Gerda called after Elsa to wait up, but the blonde teacher didn’t want to waste another precious second.

She arrived at the cafeteria a few minutes later. A huge crowd was in the middle of the room. It looked like all students had gathered there.

As she got closer, she heard someone whimper in pain.

_Anna!_

“Step aside!” Elsa demanded harshly.

She pushed students out of her way to get in the middle of the whole commotion.

What she saw let her blood run cold.

Anna was on the floor, her clothes that Elsa had created just for her, were torn in pieces, blood running down her right arm and staining her beautiful blouse.

The man next to Anna was no other than Hans Isle. He looked darkly down at the poor red head, his eyes filled with anger. Just as she wanted to step between him and Anna, she heard his deep voice saying: “I will help you stand up.” He reached for Anna who flinched away in response and helped her to stand up.

Elsa was beyond surprised because she thought that Hans was responsible for this mess in the first place and it was the first time that he had openly helped Anna.

As Hans helped Anna he whispered in her ear: “Next time you won’t be so lucky. No one except you and me will know what has happened today. If you tell your precious Elsa, I will do much more than just this little scratch to your arm. Did I make myself clear?” He pressed on her wound and she only nodded in response, her face showing nothing of the pain she felt.

“Ms Snow, good to see you. I found her laying on the ground. I don’t know what happened.” Hans said innocently, smiling reassuringly at Elsa.

Elsa only nodded in response. She had a bad feeling about what really happened minutes ago in the cafeteria, but no evidence to prove it.

“Luckily I was here to take care of her.” He smiled.

“Yeah, thanks. I will take her to the infirmary.” Elsa responded shortly and almost friendly.

“Of course, Anna please get better soon.” Hans smiled again, one of his charming smiles.

Again Anna only nodded, feeling relieved to finally be able to leave the scenery. She walked together with Elsa, who supported almost her whole weight, out of the cafeteria, the eyes of all her classmates following her curiously.

Gerda just arrived as they left.

“What happened?” She asked anxiously.

Anna buried her face in Elsa’s neck and the blonde teacher could feel the warm tears against her cold skin.

“Gerda, I will tell you as soon as possible, but right now I have to take Anna to the infirmary to make sure that nothing’s broken.

“Of course. . .” Gerda nodded worriedly, but let them leave nonetheless.

Elsa walked slowly because she could feel Anna’s sharp intake at almost every step they took.

 _Obviously the cut isn’t the only wound she has. . ._ Elsa thought.

“You gonna tell me what happened?” She asked softly.

Anna only shook her head no.

“Anna. . .please. . .tell me what happened in the cafeteria, otherwise I can’t help you.” Elsa tried again.

“Let me go. . .” Anna suddenly demanded.

“What did you say?” Elsa was baffled.

Anna repeated a little louder. “Let me go.”

“But I need to take you to the . . .”

“NO!” Anna pushed Elsa away, but right after crumbled to the floor in pain. Now she sat on the floor, crying and in pain.

“Anna?” Elsa asked gently and kneeled beside her.

“Please don’t. . .” Anna whimpered in pain.

“Don’t what? Anna what is going on?” Elsa was confused and scared because of Anna’s strange behavior.

“Don’t. . .don’t try to help me. . .it’s useless . . .I’m useless, don’t you see?” Anna faced Elsa and looked at her angrily.

“I don’t know what you mean, but that doesn’t matter right now. You need to be looked at at the infirmary. Come on. . .” Elsa wanted to help Anna stand, but Anna slapped her offered hand away.

“Just go! I don’t need your pity and I definitely don’t need you!” Anna spat.

“Anna. . . .” Elsa looked hurt at the red head.

“Just leave me here and go.” Anna sighed.

“What’s gotten in to you? An hour ago we kissed in the bathroom and now you want me gone?” Elsa asked still very confused.

“Yes, is this so hard to understand?” Anna asked sarcastically.

“To be honest, yes it is. Anna. . . .sigh. . . I love you, no matter what and I want to help you. Please. ..” Elsa tried once more.

“No!” Anna was still being stubborn.

Then Elsa got an idea.

“Anna, is this something about you not being good enough for me, because you don’t have powers? If it is, then stop this nonsense right now and let me help you.” Elsa reasoned.

“Yes, it is, but it has nothing to do with me not being good enough for you. I. . .I’m afraid of you.” Anna said looking at Elsa. “I saw what you did in the classroom and I . . .I’m afraid or better terrified that you might freeze me to death by accident because you get angry or something like this, so. . .I. . .I think it’s best if we stay away from each other.” Anna ended her speech, not looking at Elsa.

Little did she know that this was a very sensitive topic for Elsa. As a child, she didn’t have many friends because of her powers and this was one reason. They all had been afraid of her and called her a monster. The pain from back then was still etched deep into her heart and now Anna had found a way to hurt her deeply.

“This is how you really feel?” She asked in a quiet voice.

“Yes.” _No._ Anna wanted so desperately to take her words back because she saw the unbearable pain they had caused reflected in Elsa’s blue orbs.

“As you wish.” Elsa responded and did what she had done in the past. She closed her heart and her feelings and let only the cold be there.

She didn’t ask Anna for her consent, instead she took the red head in her arms, bridal-style and took her to the infirmary.

“What? Elsa, put me down.” Anna demanded.

Elsa looked at her, her eyes having lost their light. “It’s Ms Snow to you, Miss Price.” She stated coldly.

Anna was stunned. What had she created? This Elsa was even colder than the one before. _I’m so sorry Elsa._

A few tears flowed down her cheeks and Elsa probably thought it was because of her injuries.

As they reached the infirmary Elsa talked to the nurse and told her what had happened to Anna. Then she left Anna in her care and never once looked back.

Anna on the other hand wanted to reach out and stop her, but the words Hans had said to her echoed in her thoughts. She should keep her hands of off Elsa and he in return wouldn’t hurt Elsa or her for that matter. What other choice did she have then to obey him? He was also very powerful; his mind control had caused Anna almost unbearable pain. She didn’t want Elsa to get this experience firsthand, too.

Of course, she could have told Elsa the whole story, but she didn’t want to risk Hans hurting Elsa, so that only left her with this option.

_Please forgive me._

She sighed in defeat and hung her head low.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa walked back to her class and taught her English lesson like nothing had happened before.

She had changed since then, of course. Even if it had only been a few hours, her whole demeanor had changed. She rarely smiled in her lesson like before and even when she greeted someone in the hallway, she didn’t smile like before.

Originally, she had planned to be with Anna after school, but now she just drove home with an empty feeling in her heart.

She really had thought that Anna would be different from the children at school. Was she really this frightening?

As she thought about her argument with Anna today, she asked herself if she should have said something more instead of closing herself off to the red head, but her emotions got the best of her in this moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Anna was still at the nurse office and got her cut at her right upper arm cleansed and bandaged. The nurse said that her arm might feel sore for a few days, but the injury itself was nothing deep, so it would heal just fine.

Anna thanked the nurse and after getting the advice to stay at home and rest for a few days, she excused herself to Gerda and went home. Gerda tried to ask Anna what had happened, but the redhead just said, that she would tell Gerda later about the injury and the cafeteria incident. She didn’t feel strong enough to tell her the whole story just yet, so she went home, sad and alone.

She felt so exhausted, but most of all empty. She deeply missed Elsa, but knew that this was for the best to keep the love of her life safe.

_Elsa. . . ._

Thinking of Elsa she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh my goddess . . . Isn’t it a sad ending for the chapter. . . I almost cried . . .

Will Anna and Elsa solve their ‘problem’? Will they be together again?

What do you think?

Please leave a review!

See ya.

 

If you have time, please also visit my homepage:

[www.dreamfall-fanfiction.jimdo.com](http://www.dreamfall-fanfiction.jimdo.com)

 


	14. Chapter 14

WOW, that chapter took a very long time to write. I’m sooo sorry that you had to wait that long. Hope some of you are still following this story ^^

Enjoy a new chapter!

See ya around!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Elsa thought about, for the first time in her life, calling in sick. She didn’t feel like teaching at all. She just wanted to stay home, sit on the couch with a blanket and read a good book. In school everything would remind her of Anna and the hurtful last meeting between them.

On the other hand staying at home might also be a bad idea. Everything at home reminded her of Anna, too.

Frustrated with the situation Elsa decided to get dressed and go to school.

Half an hour later, she was ready to go. However, just as she wanted to open the door a soft knock stopped her.

_Who could that be so early in the morning?_

Without thinking twice, she opened the door only to be face to face with the only person she didn’t want to see today or sometime in the near future.

 _Anna. . ._ Elsa thought, feeling the pain from the day before return in full force.

She caught herself just in time and said: “Ms Price what can I help you with?” She asked coldly.

Anna was speechless for a few seconds because of Elsa’s cold demeanor, but reminded herself that it was her fault, that Elsa acted this way right now. Still, it hurt to see that Elsa could stop showing her emotions so easily.

“I . . .I wanted. . .” _Yeah Anna, what do you want? Why are you in front of Elsa’s door right after you broke her heart?_

She didn’t have an answer. Her feet had carried her automatically to Elsa’s apartment this morning. Anna didn’t want to knock either, but her body had just done it without her consent.

“Ms Price?” Elsa asked again, getting a little impatient.

“Oh . . .sorry, I got carried away a little.” Anna responded embarrassed, smiling slightly.

“I could see that.” Elsa answered coldly. “But that didn’t answer my question why you are here.”

“Sigh . . .Elsa . . . look. . .I’m. . .” Anna started, but Elsa interrupted her.

“As I said yesterday, it is Ms Snow to you.” Anna was taken aback by this almost angry reply.

 _This is ridiculous._ Anna thought.

“No . . . I won’t call you Ms Snow. I just can’t call you that after all the time we’ve spent together. You are Elsa and that won’t change.” Anna reasoned.

“You forfeited this right yesterday as you so willingly shattered my heart to pieces.” Elsa responded heatedly.

Anna was at a loss for words. Elsa was right, of course, but did that mean that they had to act like strangers.

“Now would you please move, I need to get to class soon.”

Seeing that her only chance to talk to Elsa vanished, she stepped in front of the young teacher, stopping her from leaving anytime soon.

“Step aside.” Elsa demanded.

“No, not until we have talked properly.”

“I said move . . .dammit.” Elsa grew angrier by the second.

“And I said no. Elsa. . .please, I know that I hurt you deeply, but I . . .I had my reasons. They may seem ridiculous and I don’t know. . . Yesterday everything seemed right, but I. . .” Anna rambled.

Anna wanted to reach for Elsa’s hand, but the blonde teacher slapped her hand away.

“Don’t you dare touch me.” Elsa’s eyes glowered.

Elsa backed away from Anna, unknowingly giving the redhead the opportunity to get inside the apartment. Anna took her chance and closed the door behind her. Now Elsa had no other choice than to listen to her. Hopefully.

“What are you doing? Open the door.” Elsa demanded.

“No, not until we have talked and I can explain this whole mess.” Anna felt a wave of confidence hit her.

“What do you want to talk about? You made yourself quite clear yesterday.” Elsa wanted to push Anna aside and open the door, but Anna refused to let her.

“Okay, this is ridiculous. Please step aside. Let’s act like adults and get over this whole couple thing.”

“If you let me tell you the reason I will let you go afterwards . . .promise.” Anna looked hopefully at Elsa.

“But why now? You could have talked to me yesterday, but you refused to and hurt me in the most possible way. Do you have any clue how painful that was?” Elsa argued back.

“I couldn’t think straight, I was afraid, confused and just . . .I don’t know. . .I . . .I wanted you to be safe and all . . .and that was the obvious solution.” The redhead tried to explain herself.

“The right solution was to hurt your so called loved one instead of telling the truth?” Elsa couldn’t believe Anna’s words.

“If you say it like this. . .it sounds quite stupid . . .I admit. But . . .”

“No buts any longer. I told you that we can talk about everything and every time it gets a little bit difficult, I need to persuade you to trust in us and in return, I get my heart broken. This was not the first time you trampled on my feelings like this. How much more should I take?”

“Elsa, please. . . “ But Anna was interrupted again.

“I told you it’s Ms Snow whether you like it or not doesn’t matter.” Elsa sighed. “I’m exhausted, physically and emotionally. I can’t . . .This time was just too much to look over with a small apology. Your words stung like thousand knifes piercing my heart. I’m afraid that the next time I won’t be able to stay upright again. So . . .I’m sorry, but there is nothing more left to say.”

“But Elsa. . . “ Anna tried a last time.

“Go. . . please.” Elsa didn’t know how long she would be able to stop the tears from falling.

“And if I don’t?” Anna challenged.

Suddenly the room got colder and colder and a dark blue ice wall surrounded Anna. The only exit was the front door in her back. The last thing Anna saw were Elsa’s dark blue eyes as she concentrated on building the ice wall. Elsa had successfully shut her out.

“Elsa!” Anna shouted. “Please don’t do this.” But her shouts didn’t reach the silhouette behind the ice wall. It got even colder than before. Anna would freeze to death if she wouldn’t leave soon. They both knew that and Anna was not sure if this mattered to Elsa right now or not.

“Okay, you win . . .sigh. I will go, but I will come back.” _I have to._

Anna left the apartment and went home. The whole way she cursed herself for her stupidity and fear. Yesterday she wanted to protect Elsa. . .no, not protect her, she was too afraid to face the consequences if she didn’t do what Hans demanded. She feared Elsa’s reaction to the threat and she didn’t know if she would be able to protect Elsa against Hans.

Today she regretted her decision and after meeting Elsa she regretted it more and more. Elsa’s heart was broken and it was her fault. Anna didn’t know what she could do to mend Elsa’s broken heart. She still loved her and knew that Elsa loved her just the same. Maybe if she tried again and again Elsa would listen to her and eventually accept her apology.

_Anna you are so stupid. You’ve hurt the only person that loved you. . ._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Elsa sat on the couch and let the ice wall slowly melt away. This meeting today with Anna was exhausting and she needed all her will power to stay away from the redhead, otherwise she would have hugged Anna tightly and accepted her apology immediately. But how often would Anna hurt her in the process because she was insecure or someone said something to her. This risk was just too high and Elsa wasn’t so fond of getting her heart broken at every given opportunity. Still, she loved Anna with every fiber of her body and she didn’t know how long it would hurt to see her and not be able to touch her again.

Elsa looked at the clock and saw that she missed her complete English lesson. _Maybe I should apologize to Gerda and call in sick. I definitely don’t feel like going outside. Sigh._

Elsa dialed Gerda’s number and said something about feeling ill, a little bit high temperature and Gerda wished to get better soon.

Now Elsa was all alone with nothing to do and she thought the whole time about their conversation this morning. _Maybe next time I should look through the peek hole and then use the back door. Sigh . . ._

She laid down on the couch and wanting desperately to take a short nap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was chapter 14.

I know, there was a lot of heartache. . . Poor Elsa and yes, also poor Anna. I almost cried at the end. I’m so emotional right now. *cries alone in a dark room*

Let’s see what Anna will do to get Elsa back.

See you in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi there

It’s me again. . . You probably thought I was sleeping next to my computer, too tired to upload the next chapter. But that’s not the reason for my lack of uploading chapters. . . unfortunately.

We’ve got some really tough family issues and this takes up almost all of my energy. . . We expect to loose a dear family member each passing day. . . Damn cancer. . .

But hey, I don’t want to get you mood down after finally seeing an update, so please enjoy chapter 15 and tell me what you think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Elsa awoke from her deep slumber, the sun had already set and it was pitch black outside. She glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. _Great, I slept so long that I forgot to cook dinner, now I’m hungry but don’t want to start cooking this late. . .I’m a hopeless case._

A soft knock at the front door let her stop dead in her tracks. _No, not again._

She dreaded to take a step closer and to open the door. Somehow, she knew who would be on the other side. _No, no, no. . . ._

“Elsa? I know that you are in there. Gerda told me. I . . .Please . . .I’m here for 5 hours already. I know that you don’t want to talk, but please . . . you said we should talk like adults and letting me stay out here to freeze to death sounds not very adult like.”

_She’s been staying in front of my door for 5 hours? Oh Anna . . ._

Elsa just couldn’t let Anna stay there another 5 hours so she reluctantly opened the door.

“Thank goodness.” Anna looked relieved at Elsa.

“I fell asleep on the couch and didn’t hear you. I didn’t do it on purpose, just so you know.” Elsa apologized and averted her eyes.

“I’m happy that you didn’t do it on purpose. That was definitely worth waiting the whole time. Thank you.” Anna wanted to go inside, but Elsa stopped her with her upheld hand.

“But . . . you just get inside, get warm and then leave immediately. I still don’t want to talk or get an apology. Did I make myself clear?” Elsa demanded to know.

“Yes, absolutely.” Anna replied.

“Okay, then get in, I will make some hot chocolate.” Elsa offered, much to Anna’s delight.

“Thank you.” Elsa smiled almost a real smile and left.

Anna sat down on the couch and rubbed her cold hands together. This didn’t work quite well after 5 hours, but she tried nonetheless.

A few minutes later Elsa was back with two steaming cups of hot chocolate. She placed them on the table in front of the couch and sat down next to Anna, but not too close.

An uncomfortable silence engulfed them. No one dared to speak.

 _This is ridiculous._ Anna thought. _We are both adults so it should be possible to talk to one another._

“Elsa. . .” Anna started, but was interrupted as she got a stern look from the blonde-haired teacher. “Forget it. I won’t ever call you by your last name again.”

If the situation hadn’t been this serious, Anna would have laughed. Two adult women who are not able to talk normally together.

Anna still rubbed her hands to get warm and this disturbed Elsa quite a bit. Eventually she couldn’t stand it any longer and took Anna’s hands in her own.

“What . . .?” Anna asked confused.

“Just stay still.” Elsa ordered and concentrated.

The cold on Anna’s hands evaporated and soon they had an almost normal temperature again.

“How did you?”

“Just another talent you didn’t know of.” Elsa said flatly.

“Thanks.” Anna responded sheepishly. Knowing quite well, what Elsa meant with this sentence.

“I think you should go. Now you are warm enough to get home. There is no reason to stay any longer.” Elsa interrupted Anna’s thoughts.

“I see a lot of reasons and this time you won’t surprise me with your ice walls.” Anna answered seriously.

“What do you mean?” Elsa wanted to know.

“I will stay here. Just think about it as another try to get to talk to you.” Anna smiled.

“Don’t you think it’s time to give up? I mean, how long are you going to play this game?”

“I don’t play. I want my girlfriend back. I know this is my entire fault to begin with, but please let me make it up to you.” Anna pleaded.

“Sigh . . .don’t you see, that you took my heart with you? I gave it to you and you almost destroyed it. I could only safe a part of it and I won’t risk losing this piece, too. So all your efforts are useless. I don’t want to go back.”

“Then prove it. Prove to me that everything is over and I won’t bother you again.” Anna used one of her last trump cards.

“Prove it? How?” Elsa asked confused.

“Kiss me.”

“What? Why?” Elsa blushed, but tried to hide it.

“Easy, if you really feel nothing, than this should be a short kiss, don’t you think?” Anna winked.

Elsa on the other hand wasn’t so sure that she could keep the kiss short, not with Anna. Nevertheless, she had to try. If she really wanted Anna out of her life, this might be the last chance. However, did she really want that?

“Okay, let’s do it.” Before she could answer her own question, she accepted Anna’s challenge.

Anna scooted closer to Elsa until they sat right next to each other, their legs touching. She carefully placed her right hand on Elsa’s cheek, looking directly at the blue orbs she loved so much. Elsa on the other hand started slightly trembling.

“Don’t be afraid.” Anna silently whispered, as her lips got closer and closer to Elsa’s.

Their lips were almost touching as Elsa’s resolve faltered and she placed her hands on Anna’s shoulders to stop her.

“Please . . .stop.” Elsa begged, knowing that this one kiss would shatter her into a million pieces.

However, Anna saw something in the blonde teacher’s eyes that didn’t let her stop and soon her lips found Elsa’s in the sweetest and gentlest of kisses. She caressed Elsa’s lips softly with all the love she got. Her right thumb meanwhile made slow calming circles on her blushing cheek.

This was the last straw for Elsa. She couldn’t hold it any longer and the first few tears streamed down her face. She reciprocated the kiss just as tenderly. None of them wanted to feel the heat or lust; they wanted to feel the love for one another in this mind-blowing tender kiss.

As the kiss ended Anna saw the same love she felt reflected in Elsa’s teary eyes. Now she was sure, that she didn’t loose everything because of her careless behavior.

“Elsa . . I . . .” Anna was interrupted by Elsa.

“I’m sorry, I can’t . . .” Elsa cried and hurriedly left the living room. She ran into her bedroom and locked the door behind her, sliding down the closed door and hugging her knees, tears still streaming down her face.

“I’m sorry . . .Anna.” She sobbed silently.

The red-head sat still on the couch, confused as to what just happened. First, they kissed tenderly and next Elsa left crying heavily.

She wasn’t sure what to do right now. Should she stay on the couch or try to talk to Elsa to open up the door?

Anna decided she would stay in Elsa’s apartment and sleep on the couch if necessary. Elsa needed her right now, even if she didn’t want to hear that.

She made herself comfortable and took the blue blanket to cover herself and close her eyes for a few minutes. _It smells like Elsa._

Her plan was to give Elsa a few minutes to calm down and then she wanted to talk to her, but Anna was just so tired, that she fell asleep within a few seconds.

The ringing of her cellphone woke Anna up an hour later. She touched around, but soon remembered that she was not at home and slowly opened her eyes.

“Who could that be?” She was a little bit confused.

She found her mobile phone and saw the caller id. _Gerda._

“Hi Gerda, why are you calling?” Anna yawned.

“Hi Anna, just wanted to check on you. How are you?”

“Uhm . . .honestly?”

“Yes, of course.” Gerda said sounding a little bit worried.

“Right now I am at Elsa’s apartment and . . .yeah, I fucked up big time. She’s angry and refuses to talk to me. Gerda, I am desperate. I don’t know what to do anymore. Everything I do seems wrong and ends in a catastrophe.”

“Anna. . . I don’t know what you did, but it can’t be that bad?”

“Believe me Gerda, it is.” Anna sighed deeply.

“And she won’t accept your apology?” Gerda asked confused.

“No, because it wasn’t the first time I hurt her. Oh Gerda, I’m such an idiot.”

“Anna, don’t worry, everything will be fine in no time.” Gerda reassured Anna.

“But how Gerda. I mean . . .if I were Elsa I would probably do the same. I wouldn’t trust me anymore either. It hurts to know that she did the right thing as to not get hurt further. But . . . I love her Gerda. I love her so much and I want to make it up to her. I can’t. . . I . . .” Anna cried silently.

“Anna, please calm down. Everything will be okay, I promise. So cheer up and don’t give up on your relationship. If you stay by her side, she will listen to you. Believe me.”

“Thanks Gerda.” Anna smiled gratefully.

“You are more than welcome.” Gerda smiled. “Now go back to sleep and I don’t want to see you in school until you are back together and happy. Okay?”

“But Gerda . . .”

“No buts, goodnight Anna.”

“Goodnight Gerda.” Anna smiled a real smile for the first time this day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phew. . . that’s it . . . for now.

I wish you and your families Happy Christmas and a good start in the next year!

Please leave a review!

See you all in 2016!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi there

It’s me again. I know, I know. . . I haven’t updated this story in. . . I don’t know . . .feels like forever. . . But I was able to write a few words here and there.

So please enjoy chapter 16!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna woke up because of the sun shining through the windows and directly on her face. She yawned and stretched, this time knowing that she was at Elsa’s apartment.

After using the bathroom, she went into the kitchen, but there was no sign that Elsa had been here recently.

_Did she stay the whole time in her bedroom?_

Deciding it was time to face Elsa again and try to get her out of the room Anna walked up to the door and carefully knocked.

“Elsa, everything’s okay? I hope you don’t mind, but I stayed overnight, so . . .you wanna have breakfast together? I could prepare something. I know, I’m not the best cook, but I try not to burn the kitchen.” She laughed half-heartedly.

There was no response.

“Elsa, please . . . talk to me. . .”

Still no sign.

_How long is she going to ignore me. I can’t stand that any longer._

“Elsa, if you don’t open up this instance, I swear, that I will break through this door by force. I’ll count to three.” Anna was determined to go through with her plan. Enough was enough.

“One.”

“Two.”

Elsa didn’t respond in any way.

“Three.”

Anna prepared herself to run and break the door down, but as her shoulder collided with the door the spot where it hit became cold and ice started forming there. The combination of the ice and the impact let the door splinter into a thousand pieces and Anna was suddenly in Elsa’s bedroom, looking at an equally confused Elsa who sat wide-eyed on her bed.

“H-hi. . .uhm . . .” Anna was at a loss for words.

“A-anna?” Elsa was so stunned that she forgot that they weren’t on first name basis.

Anna looked from Elsa to the broken door. Still not believing what just happened.

“Did you . . .?” This was the only logical consequence.

“No, I didn’t use my powers.” Elsa responded.

“But . .. how . . .I mean . . . I . . .” What was going on?

Very confused Anna walked up to Elsa and sat down on the bed, too.

“Do you have any idea what happened just now?” Anna faced Elsa.

“No, absolutely not, but I want to try something if you’ll let me.” Completely forgetting that they had an argument hours before Elsa talked in a normal and almost friendly way to Anna.

“Of course, I trust you.”

Elsa nodded and tenderly took hold of Anna’s soft hands.

Both their hands started glowing in a beautiful blue light and a crystal snowflake showed above their joined hands.

“What does that mean?” Anna asked, silently admiring the beautiful magic.

Elsa only looked at Anna, unshed tears shining in her eyes.

“Elsa . . .?”

“I . . .” Elsa couldn’t tell Anna what this symbol meant. Not just yet. She wasn’t really sure about her feelings for the red-head any longer and how should she tell her that they were connected and that this process was forever irreversible.

“I can’t . . .” Elsa let go of Anna’s hands and looked away.

“What do you mean? You can’t or you don’t want to?” Anna demanded to know.

“Listen, it’s really complicated right now and we still have this whole mess that stands between us and I . . .I . . .” Elsa didn’t find the right words.

“No, I’ve had enough. Now you listen. Elsa, I love you and I’m more than sorry how I treated you these past days and I want to make it up to you. But I can’t when you shut me out the whole time. So I beg you, let me in, let me love you . . .please.”

Steadying herself by taking a deep breath Elsa couldn’t deny Anna this request any longer, but she wanted to set a few rules at first.

“Sigh, I still love you . . . Anna, but . . . I’m afraid, you know why.” She looked directly at Anna, who only nodded in response.

“But, I want to try.”

“Oh Elsa, that is . . .” Anna wanted to hug Elsa and kiss her senseless, but Elsa held her back.

“I want to set a few rules first.”

“Uhm . . .okay?” Anna was a little bit surprised, but more happy that Elsa was willing to try.

Elsa still looked at Anna who waited patiently for her to tell her the new rules, but something held Elsa back.

Without thinking she moved closer to Anna and gently took a loose strand of Anna’s hair in her hands.

“Elsa what . . .?”

Elsa moved the strand so that Anna could see it, too. It was blonde, almost white, just like Elsa’s.

“Just like yours.” Anna whispered. “What does this mean? And don’t tell me again that . . .”

Anna stopped midsentence as she felt a pair of soft warm lips come in contact with her own. She longed to feel Elsa’s lips again for so long and now it was pure heaven.

As Elsa moved away and just gazed deeply at Anna, the redhead was unable to voice a coherent sentence, but she tried nonetheless.

“What was that for? I mean. . .I don’t complain, but . . .” Anna was still confused. At first Elsa wanted to set rules and then they were kissing.

“The snowflake and now your hair. It means . . .it. . .we are meant to be. I once read about such a deep connection between two people, but I never thought that I would be that lucky. Oh Anna. . . .”

Elsa hugged Anna tightly and together they fell on the bed. Elsa above Anna.

“I’m happy that you are happy. So that means, we are back together, I mean, I didn’t ruin our relationship?” Anna smiled hopefully.

“Yes Anna and I’m also sorry for my poor behavior. I hope you can forgive me, too.” Elsa kissed Anna again gently.

“Of course I can, everything that counts is that we are back together.” Anna had never been happier like right in this moment.

Elsa also smiled one of her real smiles and gazed down at Anna, until she realized just where they were and that she had Anna literally pinned under her.

“Oh . . .A-anna, I’m s-sorry, wait, I’ll move.” Elsa wanted to get up, but Anna placed a hand on Elsa’s cheek to stop her movement instantly.

“Stay . . . please? It feels nice to be so close to you again.” She whispered tenderly.

“Anna . . .” Elsa initiated a tender kiss and Anna reciprocated with all the love she had for the blonde-haired teacher.

After their kiss Anna felt bolt enough to ask the one question that spurred her interest.

“Why was it possible for me to use your ice powers?”

“I think it has something to do with your emotions. You were quite angry I assume?” Elsa asked smiling.

“Yeah . . . a little bit.” Anna flushed a deep red.

“This was the trigger. If your emotions are on a certain level you are able to control ice as well.” Elsa explained.

“But right now I can’t, right? I mean I feel good, like really good, but that’s too less to use your powers?”

“Yes, it seems like it and when you are angry for example your emotions concentrate very fast on one point and the power uses this tiny moment to explode. Of course you can’t control it properly in this moment, but to a little degree it’s possible.”

“That is amazing.”

“You are amazing, Anna.” Elsa kissed her again, gently cupping her cheek.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds until the speed changed and it got more heated.

Elsa slowly moved over Anna completely and placed her right knee between Anna’s legs. She in return opened her legs a little bit to make it easier for Elsa.

The kiss intensified as Elsa begged for entrance with her tongue. Tracing Anna’s soft lips ever so slowly.

A low moan fought its way out of Anna’s mouth as Elsa’s tongue entered her mouth and both battled for dominance.

“Anna . . .” Elsa moaned the redheads name as they separated.

Anna looked up and gazed deeply into Elsa’s lust filled blue orbs. She looked more beautiful like this. Her hair was tousled and her pink lips swollen from their kiss.

“Please Anna . . . I can’t hold back any longer . . .Please let me make love to you.” Elsa’s plea sounded like music in Anna’s ears and she happily agreed. Not a second afraid of what might happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please don’t kill me. I know I left you with a cliffhanger. I thought about writing more, but. . .yeah. . . that would have felt rushed and I didn’t like that.

Hopefully I’ll get the next chapter out soon.

I don’t trust all of you not to abduct me and force me to write the next chapter till my fingers are bleeding ^^


	17. Chapter 17

 

Hi there!

I did it! Another chapter just for all of you!

This chapter is all smut. You have been warned!

If you are brave enough, than read on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Please Anna . . . I can't hold back any longer . . .Please let me make love to you." Elsa's plea sounded like music in Anna's ears and she happily agreed. Not a second afraid of what might happen._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes . . ."

Elsa didn't need more encouragement and kissed Anna again. This time more roughly than before, but still very tender in Anna's eyes. The redhead could feel the emotions that Elsa had kept at bay for so long and she longed to feel everything of Elsa right now.

Meanwhile Elsa switched from kissing Anna on the lips to traveling downwards, along her chin and jawline right to her pulse point at her exposed throat. She lightly bit the soft skin there and licked tenderly on the sensitive spot.

"Ungh . . .Elsa . . ." Anna moaned out loud.

Elsa kept her ministrations up, loving every incoherent sound coming from Anna. She could feel herself getting more turned on by the second. The warmth spreading throughout her body and especially to one part was also a sign as to what she wanted and needed right now.

First, she wanted to please Anna in every possible way and make her first time a special one.

Therefore, she travelled further down until she reached the hem of Anna's t-shirt. She placed a few kisses here and there upon the shirt, feeling Anna's toned abdomen tenderly with her hands, before she pushed herself slightly up looking at Anna, asking for permission to go further by removing her t-shirt completely.

Anna understanding the silent question just nodded in approval.

"Are you sure, Anna?"

"Yes, I want you, Elsa, all of you." Anna replied in a very low husky voice.

Elsa nodded and took the hem of Anna's t-shirt, slowly pushing it up with both hands, giving Anna time to say no if she didn't want to go any further, but that never came and so Elsa pushed the t-shirt the last few centimeters up and above Anna's head.

Two well-formed breast covered from a black lace bra came into view and Elsa couldn't avert her gaze. This in return let Anna's face heat up like a Christmas tree. Never before had someone looked with such desire at her body.

She gazed at Elsa and their eyes connected.

"May I?" Elsa asked and Anna knew quite well, what Elsa wanted to do.

She carefully pressed her chest a little bit forward to encourage Elsa to touch her. The blonde-haired teacher didn't disappoint her and she tenderly cupped Anna's right breast, circling her already erect nipple with her thumb.

"Oh god . . .Elsa. . . " Anna couldn't help but moan.

Taking this as an invitation Elsa leaned down, cupping her left breast and giving it the same slow treatment. Then she took the erect nipple of Anna's right breast through the bra into her mouth and sucked. Surprised by her own sudden arousal Anna's hips jerked upwards. Feeling heat flow through her whole body.

"Elsa. . . " She moaned her name in state of pure ecstasy.

Elsa on the other hand continued her ministrations, only switching a few times from left to right. Anna wasn't sure how much of this sweet torture she was able to endure, so she voiced her desires to Elsa.

"P-p-please . . . ungh . . .take it . . .off. . .oohhh. . ."

Wanting nothing more than to feel Elsa's lips on her naked skin Anna pushed her chest upwards for Elsa to remove her bra and finally touch her bare breasts. The blonde teacher felt compassionate, so she took the offending piece of off her beloved and started her ministrations again.

Feeling Elsa's hot tongue on her erect nipple without the barrier of the bra was pure bliss and she could feel a wetness spread between her legs.

"Oh Elsa. . . .keep going . . ." The words just flowed out of Anna's mouths without her consent.

Elsa kneaded Anna's breasts in her hands, liking the feeling of finally touching her beloved like she wanted.

However it was difficult for Elsa not to start grinding her pulsating center against Anna's leg. She wanted so desperately to get her release, but not before Anna screamed her name in pure bliss. Ignoring her own state of lust Elsa kissed Anna once again tenderly on the lips and then moved downwards, leaving small butterfly kisses on her exposed body until she reached her trousers. One look and Anna granted her permission to take them off, too.

Within a heartbeat, she not only took the trousers but also Anna's black lace panties off, so that she could see all of Anna's naked glory in full view. Her lips were glistening from the desire that Elsa inflicted on her body minutes before.

She carefully placed her body between Anna's legs, spreading her legs in the process. She was now in front of Anna's treasure and for the first time smelled the red-heads arousal taking a careful lick at her wet center.

"Mmmh. . ." Elsa moaned upon tasting her beloved for the first time.

"Ungh . . ." Obviously Anna liked the attention.

Elsa took another slow lick and another. Getting used to the smell and taste of Anna she started to get bolder and licked faster around Anna's outer lips, not quite going in or licking where she knew Anna wanted her the most.

"Elsa . . .please . . .inside. . . " Anna had difficulties to voice her desires right know.

Elsa smirked and not one to disappoint her girlfriend she licked Anna's clit and carefully positioned two fingers at her entrance.

"This might hurt a bit, but please bear with me." Anna heard Elsa's soft whisper.

Anna felt the slow intrusion and pushed forward so that Elsa's fingers lightly pushed inside her pussy. She was so wet that she didn't feel any pain at first and as Elsa broke her hymen she felt a short pain, but the soft ministrations of Elsa's tongue at her clit let the arousal burn again in full force. The pain was soon forgotten.

Elsa kept her rhythm slow, so that Anna could get accustomed to the new intrusion, her tongue adding to the additional aroused state by circling the swollen nub tenderly. The only sounds were Anna's heavy panting and Elsa's digits going in and out of the redheads dripping pussy.

"Ahh . . .yeah . . ." Anna moaned again in pure bliss.

Anna felt a pressure building in her stomach and it felt wonderful. She glanced down and seeing Elsa's head bob up and down between her legs almost pushed her over the edge.

"Ungh . . .Faster . . ." She was so close, but suddenly all the ministrations stopped and Elsa crawled back up Anna's naked body to kiss her. She could taste herself in the kiss and she loved it. It turned her on even more.

"Why . . .why did you stop?" She asked breathlessly, unsure if Elsa liked it so far or not.

"I want all of you, Anna. Please let me make love to you like I really want to." Elsa replied huskily.

Anna only nodded. She wanted to feel the pressure, the heat, and all the lust from before again.

Elsa climbed out of the bed and stripped down still she stood in all her naked glory before Anna.

"You are beautiful." Anna whispered, appreciating the gorgeous woman in front of her.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled and then closed her eyes and concentrated.

Anna was confused, but soon saw what Elsa planned on doing. It was unbelievable what magic was capable of sometimes. A huge cock materialized between Elsa's legs and it looked like it belonged there. The cock was already hard and pleaded for attention.

"Is this . . ."

"Yes, it's all me." Elsa answered the unspoken question.

"But how? I mean you are. . ."

Elsa softly placed a finger against Anna's parted lips.

"Let's just say you can do a lot with your powers when you know how." Elsa winked and Anna blushed.

She crawled back into bed and positioned herself again between Anna's legs. Her hands resting next to Anna's head, so that her weight didn't "crush" the redhead. Meanwhile the tip of her cock was at Anna's entrance, getting wet with Anna's juices.

"You ready?" Elsa asked, pushing her cock slightly more against Anna's center, getting it wetter than before.

"Ungh . . . I was born ready." Anna smiled and pushed upwards against Elsa's cock. Elsa on the other hand pushed forward and her cock entered Anna with ease.

"Unghh . . ." Both moaned in unison.

Again Elsa started a slow rhythm. It felt great to have Anna's pussy around her cock and feeling the warmth inside. She let her hips make small circles to hit every sensitive spot inside her girlfriend.

"Elsa. . ." Anna moaned deeply.

Elsa held this slow rhythm up as long as possible, but soon she couldn't control her movements any longer and was driven by pure instinct. She pushed her cock deeper in Anna's pussy, her hands were still on either side of Anna's head to support her weight, but they trembled dangerously.

"Oh . . . Anna . . .you feel so great. . ." Elsa closed her eyes and moaned.

The redhead also met every one of Elsa's thrust, feeling herself getting closer and closer to release. Because of Elsa's foreplay she was so wet that she didn't need long to reach her lust-filled state again.

"Elsa. . .fuck . . .ungh . . .harder . . .oh god. . ." Elsa was also close and quickened her thrusts. They both were panting heavily and their bodies glistened with sweat.

With her last coherent thought, Elsa leaned down and kissed Anna deeply pushing hard into her. Both climaxed at the same time, crying each other's names.

"ELSA . . ."

"ANNA . . ."

Still trembling after her mind-blowing orgasm, Elsa pulled her cock out of Anna's pussy, but it was still rock hard and begged for attention. She felt it throb and beg to get back into Anna's warmth.

Anna also opened her eyes and saw the image of Elsa above her all sweaty, heavily panting and a hard cock between her legs. She couldn't resist such an image and moved forward into a sitting position. Elsa now sat in her lap, her hands at Anna's back to keep her steady, looking pleadingly at the redhead. Anna then took the cock into her right hand, her eyes connecting with Elsa's and she started rubbing it slowly, kissing Elsa tenderly in the process.

"Anna . . ." Elsa moaned as the redhead gazed at her, still pleasuring her cock. Her hips moving on her own accord. Her cock almost rubbing between Anna's breasts. The sight was just a major turn on for Elsa.

Anna slowly laid down again and beckoned Elsa with her finger to follow suit, never leaving Elsa's cock unsatisfied.

"Come here stud."

Elsa positioned herself carefully in front of Anna's face, who in return replaced her hand with her mouth without hesitance, sucking Elsa's full length into her mouth, again and again. The young teacher had to steady herself by leaning her hands against the wall. Her hips following Anna's rhythm with ease.

"Oh yeah . . .Annna . . .suck it harder." Elsa didn't know why, but the words just came out.

Anna obliged her wish and sucked her hard cock, pushing two fingers without warning into Elsa's also wet pussy. This was pure heaven for Elsa, who used one of her hands to hold Anna's head in place and rock her hips forward to meet Anna's bobbing head with her cock.

"Fuck . . . Anna . . .I'm close . . ."

Pushing her fingers deep into Elsa's wet entrance and sucking mercilessly on her cock was the last straw for Elsa who's cum covered Anna's face during her orgasm.

Elsa stayed still for a few seconds after her orgasm, feeling Anna lick her cum tenderly off her cock. She enjoyed the sensation just as much, but soon glided down Anna's naked body and kissed her tenderly, licking some of her juices from Anna's face.

"Sorry." She mumbled blushing.

"Don't worry, that was . . .just wow." Anna smiled and pecked Elsa's lips.

"Yeah . . ." Elsa snuggled close to Anna.

"I love you, Elsa." Anna tightened her hold around Elsa.

"I love you, too."

"Your magic is really amazing." Anna blushed as she looked at Elsa's disappearing cock.

"But your technique was amazing, too. If I think about it I get quite turned on again, Anna." Anna's blush deepened. She looked lovingly at Elsa's eyes, that were still clouded from her lust-filled state. Anna knew, that Elsa had told the truth and that she, just like Anna herself, wanted to please her all over again.

"Elsa . . . I . . ." She was silenced by soft lips pressing against her own.

They didn't leave the bedroom for quite some time, but in the end they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, that's it for today.

I don't know if I should stop right here and write a sequel some other time, because there are still so many open points:

What about Hans?

What about the trigger thing.

And so on. . .

Maybe I will start a poll and let you decide whether I should write another chapter or a sequel story. The poll will be on my homepage :)

Have a great day and thanks for all your reviews!

 

\------

I decided to start a poll. Please find the link below:

http://e.jimdo.com/app/cms/preview/index/pageId/2334101922?public=http://dreamfall-fanfiction.jimdo.com/poll/

 

 


End file.
